


It Started With a Ransom

by CupcakeCutie124



Series: It Started With A... [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe: Real Powers, F/M, Reader Insert, but no smut because hah i cant write that, implied sex, like so much its laughable, lots and lots of kissing, small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCutie124/pseuds/CupcakeCutie124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a powerless mortal, are friends with the three strongest superheroes in the city. And that never ends well. When their arch-nemesis learns about you, the 'laws of taking advantage of a loved one' are broken when he starts having feelings for you. And it all started with a ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the powers each Super has:
> 
> Mad King: Telekinesis, mind control(on non-Superheroes only), teleportation, mind-reading(on non-Superheroes only)  
> Vav: Slo-mo on people and time, and with the right equipment he can stop time, flight, uses bow and arrow  
> X-Ray: X-Ray vision, lasers, flight  
> Mogar: Super strength, heightened senses(sight, hearing, smell), super speed  
> Ash: Human lie detector  
> CorPirate: Super strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are found out by Mad King, the Lads' arch-nemesis. He kidnaps you, and makes a deal with the Lads that could change everything.

You've been friends with Ray and Gavin since you were kids. You were there when they discovered their powers. You were there when they got their gear from Hilda. You were there when they arrested their first criminal. You were there when they met Michael, or Mogar, and formed the  Lads. But you watched from the sidelines, for you had no powers. But you didnt mind. And neither did they.

You were watching the Lads fight four robbers. It was almost over, and it had just began. You snickered, when you realized you only saw three. "Guys!" You called. "One is miss-mmh!" You were cut off as a hand was placed over your mouth. Your hands shot up and tried to pry the hand away; to no avail. You kicked and squirmed, but he was strong. He started to drag you towards the fight. Suddenly you felt something cold against your temple, and you fell still, eyes widening.

"Hey, Superheroes!" Your captor called. Your friends glanced over and immediately stopped when they saw you. "Y/N!" X-Ray exclaimed. He started to run towards you, but stopped when the man pressed the gun harder against your temple. "Go the fuck away and let us finish our fucking heist or I'll blow your girlfriend's brains out!" "Come on mate, let's be reasonable about this." Vav said calmly, his worried eyes glued on you. "We can talk about this." "This is all the talking we need!" The robber retorted. "Leave, and get your friend back alive; or stay, and watch as I paint this town with her blood!" The Lads exchanged a quick look between each other before Vav sighed. "Alright. Alright, mate, we're going." Vav turned around and walked away slowly. "I'm not letting her go until you're out of my sight!" The robber spat. X-Ray and Mogar nodded and followed their blue companion around the corner. "Dave, make sure they're gone." You're captor ordered. One of the robbers ran after your friends and checked behind the corner. He came back nodding. The leader-you assumed-sighed in relief and pushed you away from him. You stumbled and fell. "Get out of here, girl." He spat, pointing the gun at you. You stood up and quickly ran the way the Lads had gone. You ran through the alleyway, desperate to find them. You stopped when you thought you saw a shadow. When nothing happened, you continued to the base.

You could hear the heroes' worried conversation as you reached the door. "...damn it, X-Ray! You're the one that always wants her to come with us! Don't blame  _me_ for this!" Vav snapped. "Well  _you_ made the decision to just  _leave her!"_ X-Ray retorted. " He would have killed her!" You quickly opened the door before things could get anymore heated. "Guys, I'm fine." You said with a smile. "Y/N!" The Lads said at the same time. X-Ray ran over and hugged you protectively. "You are  _never_ coming with us again." He said firmly. You gasped and pushed him away. "No! X-Ray-" "No." He insisted. "These were just robbers! Imagine what could happen against a super!" Your mouth gaped open. "I... Vav," You turned to the blue hero for help, but he shook his head. "He's right. We don't want you to get hurt. And this guy didn't even have powers." You turned to Mogar. "Michael..." You pleaded. "I...agree with them." The bear vigilante mumbled. "Guys... please. It was just one time! We can get Hilda to make me a weapon! I can-" "Y/N." Vav said, looking at you sadly. You looked at the floor with tears in your eyes. Without saying anything, you opened the door and ran out. "Y/N!" X-Ray called, but you ignore him.

You ran down the streets to the park, and you sat on a bench. You usually came here to think because of how peaceful it was.

Soon you heard footsteps come up behind you. "Go away, X-Ray." You snapped without looking. You heard a chuckle, and for the second time that day, a hand was placed over your mouth. This time, a rag was there as well. You struggled, but you soon felt drowsy. The last thing you heard was, "I'm not X-Ray."

 

It was hours later, and you hadn't returned. X-Ray was getting worried. "I'm going to look for her." He told the others. "Be careful, Ray." Vav called. "You're not in your disguise." "I still have my lasers." X-Ray replied as he opened the door. "Hopefully I won't need them."

X-Ray knew how you liked to go to the park, so that was the first place he checked. However when you weren't there, he searched elsewhere. When he had searched everywhere he could think of, he returned to the base. He noticed a note on the door. He picked it up and read it, hoping it was from you. As he read it, his eyes widened. "No..." He clenched his fists. " NO!" Vav quickly opened the door. "Ray!" Vav exclaimed. "Are you ok?!" "NO! Gavin, read this!" X-Ray shoved the note in his partner's hands. "Read what? Where did you-" "On the door. Just read it!" Vav narrowed his eyes and looked down at the paper.

 

_Dear Lads,_

_That sure was a sight earlier today. I'm quite shocked the three greatest superheroes in the city would be so careless as to leave a_ _civilian-their friend no less-alone and helpless. And not just to the robber. You allowed your arch-nemesis to learn about your mortal friend._ _I have Y/N, (I overheard her name as well. How careless you were.) but I shall not harm her. If I get what I want, that is._ _Let's talk about this at the docks tomorrow at noon. Oh, and you may want to get a new base; I_ _followed Y/N there, so I know where you live now. Just a helpful piece of advice_

_Mad King_

 

 "Y/N...." Vav murmured, eyes wide. "That piece of shit!" X-Ray screamed as he punched the wall. "Ray! Calm down!" Vav exclaimed. "He has her, Gavin!" The green hero yelled. "The most dangerous man alive has Y/N!" "We knew this would happen eventually!" Vav countered. "If not Mad King, it would have been someone else. That's what happens when a mortal hangs around superheroes! We got her into this!" X-Ray narrowed his eyes and rushed into the base. "Then lets get her out of it." _  
_

 

    You woke up to a pounding headache. You tried to rub your temples, but you realized your hands were tied. "What the fuck!?" You exclaimed. "You're awake." Your head shot over to a door as it opened, and a man wearing a kilt and a crown-interesting combination-walked in. "W-who are you?!" You demanded. The man smirked. "My apologies." He bowed. "I am the Mad King, your friends' arch-nemesis." Your eyes widened. "You're the Mad King?" You whispered. He nodded with a smirk on his face. While you had gone on missions with the Lads multiple times, they all drew the line when it came to the Mad King. They didn't want him to see you, for him to know you were a friend of the superhero trio. "Which is exactly what happened." Mad King chuckled. "I... wh-" You stammered. "I can read minds, darling." he explained with an evil grin. "Anyway." He crouched down to your level, and you were able to get a good look at his face. He had sandy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes... God, why do super villains all have to be so damn cute? He reached down and untied your hands. You rubbed your wrists. "So what are you going to do with me?" You asked. The Mad King grinned. "I'm just holding you until your friends meet my demands." He explained. "Which are?" He smirked. "You'll find out tomorrow. We're meeting them at the docks." You nodded. "And as for right now?" "As for right now I untied you so you'd be able to sleep comfortably. What? I'm not a complete monster." He said when he saw the confused look you gave him. "Besides. You're not my enemy. You're only my enemy's friend." He stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Y/N." Before he closed the door, he smirked at you. "Oh, and I think you're cute as well." He shut the door, leaving you blushing on the bed.

 

   "Stop bloody pacing, X-Ray!" Vav complained. His partner ignored him and continued to pace up and down the docks. "Is he going to bring her?" He thought out loud. "What does he want? Is this a trap? What has he done to her? What-" Mogar slapped him. "Calm down." He growled. X-Ray rubbed his cheek and narrowed his eyes. "Ow." Suddenly, footsteps were heard. "Good afternoon." Said the sickly sweet voice of their enemy. The trio spun around to see the Mad King carrying you. "Y/N! Put her down!" X-Ray demanded. Mad King shrugged and placed you on your feet. Your hands were tied behind your back. "Are you ok, Y/N? Has he hurt you?" X-Ray asked worriedly. You gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. He hasn't hurt me." Mad King smirked. "I told you I wouldn't harm her. Now. Let's talk business." Mogar glared at him. "What is it you want?" He snarled. The Mad King chuckled. "I want for you three to stop being a thorn in my side. And  _you_ want the girl." Vav tilted his head. "And?" He pressed. "And I came up with a way for this to happen." Mad King reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, glowing cube with a button on it. "What is that?" Vav asked. "I'm glad you asked. This is a small device I crafted a few days ago." Mad King smirked. "This machine can take away the powers of any super who touches the button." The Lads' eyes grew wide. "Wh-what!?" X-Ray exclaimed. You stood there with your mouth agape. Mad King laughed. "If you would like Y/N back, we trade. Your powers, for her." "NO!" You exclaimed. "Guys, don't! I'm not worth it! You're heroes! The city needs you!" X-Ray bit his lip. "But... Y/N..." Mad King smirked. "You don't have to decide now. Take all the time you need." He scooped you up and teleported away, leaving the trio standing alone in shock. "Fuck..." X-Ray muttered.

 

   Mad King reappeared in the room you'd woken up in and placed you on the bed. He laughed darkly. "This is going beautifully. I doubt it'll take even a week." He looked down at you and sucked in a breath when he saw you were crying. It's not like he hadn't dealt with a crying hostage before. But you were the first female hostage he has had, and it was... different when a girl cried. When a man cried, it was comical. But  when a girl cried...

   "Uh...are you alright?" He asked awkwardly. You ignored him and curled into a ball. He sighed. He untied your hands and walked out of the room for a moment.  He returned with tissues and handed them to you. "Wipe your eyes." He said. You took the tissues and wiped away your tears. "Why are you being so nice?" You sniffed. He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I must be sick." You rolled your eyes and turned your back to the villain. "Why...uh...what's wrong?" Mad King asked. You growled. "What's wrong? What's wrong?!" You jumped off the bed and glared at him, eyes full of anger. "In just two days I've had a gun pressed against my head, my friends forbid me from joining them on any other mission, I was chloroformed and tied up by the city's most dangerous criminal, _and_ I'm being used as ransom so you can get my friends' powers!" Mad King stared at you, eyes wide, for a few minutes. Then his mouth turned into a smirk. Your heart started beating out of your chest, and you gulped. "And I just yelled at the most dangerous man alive. I am so dead." 


	2. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King realizes a fault in his plan, and tries his hardest to stop himself falling in love with you. Meanwhile the Lads try to find a way to get you back, because the longer you are away, the farther you slip from their grasp. Kind of like the Mad King's sanity. Not like there was a lot of that to begin with.

You stared up at the Mad King, who had a smirk on his face.  Your heart was beating so fast you thought it would burst out of your chest. Suddenly he bust out laughing, which freaked you out even more. "You have to be the bravest person I've ever met. No one has ever stood up to me like that before." He grinned. "I admire bravery." You didn't feel brave. You were shaking and you heart was still beating fast and was it hot in here? He chuckled. "Well there  _is_ a fine line between bravery and stupidity. Though I think you're more brave than you give yourself credit for." He raised an eyebrow. "Just don't make this a daily occurrence. Then you'll be in danger of crossing that line." You nodded. He grinned and caressed your cheek with the back of his hand. You stiffened. "You're cute when you're nervous." He chuckled. You didn't move. Mad King was touching your face... he had just called you cute... for a second time... You stepped back. "I... Uh..." You stammered. The grin left his face and he put his hand down. "Right." He said, straightening his crown. "I have business to attend to. When I return I'll give you your lunch. And we can talk about you getting a room that's a bit more comfortable. Since you're going to be here for a while." He explained when he saw the confused look you gave him. He turned around and headed to the door. "Wait!" You called. He turned to look at you curiously. "Yes?" "What business do you have to attend to?" You asked. He smiled. "I have a job when I'm not the big bad Mad King." "You have a secret identity?" You questioned. "I suppose." He chuckled."That's all I can tell you, I'm afraid. Don't want my secret identity to stop being secret. I shouldn't be long."  He closed the door behind him.

 

It was just a small slip up, but it annoyed him that it happened at all. Calling you cute once? Toying with you. Calling you cute twice, and without the subject being brought up before hand? The Mad King groaned in annoyance. He was making a rookie's mistake. He was letting the hostage get to him. He walked into his bedroom and placed his crown on his dresser. "She means nothing." He muttered to himself. "She's a means to an end. She's just here to rid X-Ray, Vav and Mogar of their powers. There is no room in my plan for feelings." Sighing, he walked to his wardrobe and picked out a suit. "She's nothing. I could kill her after this is over if I wanted to. She's a pawn." He sighed as he changed his clothes. He went back to the dresser and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and looked in the mirror above his dresser. He never gave Superman enough credit; a pair of glasses worked great as a disguise.

Ryan walked out of his room and out of the house. He got into his car and headed to Monarch Labs. He had a meeting to hold.

 

Hilda was working on some new tech for the Lads when the trio ran in. "Hilda!" X-Ray exclaimed. "What do you morons want?" Hilda growled. "I'm busy making your-" "Y/N's kidnapped!" X-Ray interrupted her. Hilda turned to them and blinked. "What?" "The Mad King kidnapped her yesterday." Vav explained. Hilda's mouth fell open. "Yesterday?! And you're telling me  _now?!_ " She snapped. "We had to meet up with them earlier today!" X-Ray defended himself. "And it was late last night when we found out she was missing!" Hilda rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well I can't help you right now. I was just tinkering with this stuff. I only have ten minutes until a meeting." "Negative!" Orf chirped. "Your meeting  is in... three minutes!" "WHAT!?" Hilda exclaimed. She tore off her lab  coat to reveal a suit. "Look, we'll talk later! I have to go!" "Can we come?" Vav asked. Hilda narrowed her eyes. "No! This is a very serious meeting, and two idiots in tights and a shirtless guy kinda ruins that!" "But we're  _superheroes!_ " X-Ray complained.. "We've saved this city at least a billion times! Those business men should be grateful to be in the same room as us!" Before Hilda could retort, Orf's cheery voice said, "Your business meeting is in... two minutes!" Hilda groaned. "You know what, fine. Fine! As long as you're quiet and don't say  _anything!_ We have to go!" Hilda ran out of her lab, followed closely by the Lads.

 

Ryan was just about to start the meeting when Hilda ran in, followed by three unexpected guests. "I'm sorry, Mr. Haywood!" Hilda apologized. "I was making some tech for the supermorons and I lost track of time." She turned and glared at the Lads. "And then they decided to join me." Ryan stared at the heroes with an amused look. He knew Hilda was friends with the Lads. And with as smart as she was, he was surprised she hadn't figured out his secret yet. That's why he kept interaction with her to a minimum. "That's quite alright, Miss Hilda." He grinned at the trio. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the city's greatest heroes." Vav smiled at the compliment. X-Ray rolled his eyes. Mogar narrowed his, studying the CEO. Ryan noticed the vigilante's stare and turned away. "Anyway. Our latest line of inventions have sold quite well. We've made up for the failure of last month. However, we have had some safety concerns..."

 

"Holy shit, that was boring!" X-Ray complained as the group filed back into Hilda's office. "Well it's a  _business_ meeting." Hilda said."It's going to be." "At least we finally got to meet your boss." Vav said. "He seemed nice." "Did anyone else get a strange vibe off of him?" Mogar asked. X-Ray and Vav shook their heads. "Nope. Just a boring business asshole." X-Ray replied. "No. As I said, he seemed nice." Vav told him. Mogar shrugged. "Alright." He mumbled.  "Ok, so what's this about Y/N being kidnapped?" Hilda asked. The mood immediately changed to anger and worry when the question was asked. "Mad King found out about Y/N during a mission of ours yesterday. She got kidnapped a little while later." Vav explained. "He left a note on our door-yep, the bastard found our base- and told us to meet him at the docks at noon today." X-Ray continued. "He told us he would give her back if we gave him our powers." Mogar finished. Hilda's eyes widened. "Give him your powers?" She repeated. The trio nodded. "How?" "He made some device that can steal powers." X-Ray told her. Hilda sighed. "He's got you guys by the balls." X-Ray frowned. "We can't do anything?" "Well you can try finding where he's keeping her and attempting a rescue mission. But who knows what the consequences would be?" Hilda thought a moment. "I doubt this will be the only time he'll ask for a meeting. You could attack him then. But again, who knows what he'll do to her." X-Ray folded his arms. "So you're saying we have no choice?" Hilda sighed. "Give me a few days. I'll think of something." X-Ray clenched his fists. "A few days?! Who knows what he'll do to her in that time?!" "Nothing." The Lads blinked at her. "Beg your pardon?" Vav asked. Hilda crossed her arms. "He's not going to do anything to her." How do you know?" X-Ray asked. "You want her back. You already have a reason to give up your powers. Hurting her wouldn't do any good. The only reason I think he would hurt her is if you don't meet his demands." "But he's the  _Mad King._ " X-Ray reminded her. "He kidnaps people to use as test subjects for his sick experiments!" "Yeah but if he hurts her you'd be more likely to fight back before the exchange is made." The Lads just nod. "Yeah...I guess you're right." X-Ray mumbled. Hilda smiled reassuringly and put her hand an the distressed man's shoulder. "Of course I'm right. Now go. I got work to do."

 

You were laying on the bed, investigating the room. It was small, and had nothing but a bed. The ceiling was made of glass, and you could see the floor above you. You felt like you were in a hole.

Suddenly the metal door opened, and the Mad King stepped in, holding a tray with a plate of spaghetti on it. "Here." He handed you the tray. "You must be hungry. When you're finished, just knock on the door. You and I need to talk." You looked down at the food, He had been kind so far, but after being kidnapped by someone, and they give you food, you can't help but wonder if it's-

"It's not poisoned." Mad King said, making you jump. You hadn't realized he didn't leave. You looked up at him. "If I wanted to kill you I could've done so in the park, or while you slept this morning. I need you alive in order for the Lads to give up their powers." Well that's comforting. Mad King snickered. "How about this. I swear on my worth as a super villain that your food is not poisoned. And that I will not kill you." You gave him one more unsure look before you took a bite of the spaghetti. It was actually really good. "I'm glad you think so." Mad King chuckled. You rolled your eyes. "Is your favorite pass time reading my mind?" You asked. He laughed. "You are quite entertaining, yes." He smirked. 'Plus it's the easiest way to learn about someone." "Well remind me not to think about anything important around you." You replied, taking another bite of spaghetti. He smirked. "Enjoy your food." He left the room, and you sighed.

 

Mad King sat outside your door, waiting for you to knock. He smirked as he thought of how flawless the plan was so far. The Lads care about you a lot, and anyone with eyesight can tell X-Ray has a crush on you. He had a plan to meet with the heroes in two days to see where their heads were at. He would keep meeting with them until they gave an answer. As for you... his smirk went away. He had no plans to harm you. You were just an innocent caught in the crossfire. But if for some strange reason the Lads said no... he wasn't sure what to do with you. He didn't _want_ to kill you. When that thought crossed his mind he scowled. He didn't want to kill you.  That was a problem. He'd never had problems with murder before. It was his favorite hobby.

He knew what was happening; Your bravery, your thoughts... you were  just so interesting. He was falling for you. Mad King growled. "No. This could ruin everything." He jumped when he heard a knock. He sighed and stood up. "I'll just move her out of this room. Then I'll go kill something." He muttered. "But why move her?" A voice in his head asked. "You never moved any of the other hostages. You're becoming weak." "I'm moving her to a better room so this one will be free." Mad King snapped. "That's only half true and you know it." "She's going to be here a while. She's not like the others. She's completely innocent. And mortal." "You like her." Mad King clenched his fists. "No." "You do. You can deny it if you want, but you don't even want to kill her. You've known her for two days. You're weak." Mad King was about to retort when you knocked again. "Uh... didn't you wanna... talk?" You called. Mad King sighed. "I may be developing feelings for her." He admitted. "But they will not get in the way of my plan. She is being moved so I can use this room for my experiments... and she's going to be here a while, so she should be a bit more comfortable. It's only because she is here as collateral. If she were an enemy, she'd stay in there. Now, I have to move her." He groaned. "I really have to stop talking to myself." "That's why they call you the  _Mad_ King." The voice said. Mad King rolled his eyes and stepped back into your room. "No. It's not."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is personally my least favorite chapter. It just contains a bunch of information you'll need later. It's one of those chapters that are boring but necessary. The next chapter will make up for it, I promise.  
> Thank you for all the support on this work. I can't believe you all love it this much.  
> I just hope I'm not rushing the story line. That's my biggest fear. :/


	3. Stockholm Syndrome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King returns to his experiments, and in doing so, you reunite with the person who started all of this. At the end of the deja vu evoking experience, you can't help but feel something for the Mad King. Is it love?

You could hear Mad King talking to himself, but you couldn't make out what was being said. Suddenly, he opened the door. "I apologize." He said. "Now, why don't you follow me? And don't try anything funny. You're lucky I'm allowing you to walk around freely. Understand?" You nodded. "Yeah." You sighed. "I pretty much gave up on escape when I realized it was the Mad King who took me." Normally someone saying this would've made him laugh and smirk. But when it was you who said it, he frowned. He cursed himself internally. "Right." He cleared his throat. "This way." Mad King walked out, and you followed. He led you to a room, and he opened the door. It looked a lot nicer than the other one. The walls were white instead of grey, the bed had red sheets instead of stained white ones, the bed was bigger, there was a dresser, a bed stand, and a mirror. There was even a rose on the dresser. "To... brighten up the room." Mad King explained. You walked to the bed and sat on it. It was a hundred times more comfortable than the other one."Good." Mad King smiled. "Now. Terms." You looked up at him. "Terms?" He nodded. "I am going back to working on my experiments, and that means I can't watch you twenty four/seven. So.." He grabbed your wrist and placed a gold bracelet on it. "This bracelet has a tracker in it, so I'll know where you are. But if you ever take it off-" He slipped the bracelet off your wrist, and an alarm sounded from his crown. "This alarm will sound from my phone and crown. For extra assurance I'll know when you try to escape." He told you as he put the bracelet back on. The alarm stopped. "I'll show you around the base." "Wait. Why let me roam around the base? Why not keep me in here, where you know I can't escape?" You asked. Mad King smirked. "Why? Do you want me to?" You shook your head quickly. "No!" He chuckled. "Good. Well then I'll showed you around."

 

"Any luck, Rusty?" X-Ray asked the hobo. "I'm afraid not, X-Ray." He said sadly. "Where ever Mad King's holding her, it's basically off the charts. It's not one of his old hideouts." X-Ray sighed, and Vav placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her." He reassured his partner. "But what if we don't?" X-Ray asked. "What if, no matter how hard we look, we can't find her, and we have to give up our powers?" Mogar slapped him, to which X-Ray replied with a snarl. "Stop doing that!" He snapped. Mogar narrowed his eyes. "Then stop freaking out. We will find Y/N. We won't have to give up our powers." "But what if-" Mogar raised his hand, and X-Ray flinched. "Ok,ok!" He cried. "Stop hitting me!" Mogar lowered his hand. "God, you know you're so fucking stubborn sometimes." X-Ray muttered. Mogar laughed. "That's calling the kettle black." X-Ray just glared at him. "Shut up." Suddenly, the heroes' pagers went off. Vav picked his up and looked at it. "'Trouble at the Warehouse District.'" He read. "'Third warehouse from the right of the mirror store' Huh. Oddly specific. Well Lads, lets go." Vav and Mogar rushed out of Rusty's home, while X-Ray followed behind slowly.

When the trio arrived, everything was quiet. "Huh. Were we too late?" Vav questioned. "No." Mogar answered. X-Ray and Vav glanced over at their companion and saw him reading something from the side of a building. "What is it, Mogar?" Vav asked. "Mad King." Mogar replied. He handed the other two the note.

 

_Dear Lads,_

_I'm aware we've met quite  recently, but I want to set up another meeting in two days to see where your heads are at. Don't worry, you don't need to give me a final answer. I would just like to talk. In two days, meet me here. Y/N will not be joining us this time, I'm afraid. I'll see you then._

_Mad King_

 

"Bastard." X-Ray muttered. "He just wants to see where our heads are at?" Vav said, re-reading the note. "I assume we'll be having regular meetings until we give him an answer." Mogar guessed. "Well do we have an answer?" X-Ray asked. "No." Vav sighed."Of course we want her back safe, but she's right. The city needs us." " _Hilda's_ right." X-Ray murmured. "He has us by the balls."

 

After the tour of the base, he sent you back to your room. He told you he was going to get someone for an experiment. You laid on the bed, thinking about this. You should be scared out of your mind right now; but you weren't. Mad King wasn't acting the way the Lads had told you he was. Instead of merciless, he's caring. Instead of ruthless, he's kind. He called you cute; twice. He caressed your cheek and allowed you to roam around the base... you weren't sure, but you didn't think this was how captors were supposed to treat hostages. The only way you'd know he's a super villain was he was on his way to get someone to perform horrible experiments on. Oh. And he kidnapped you. But the more time you spent with him, the less scared you were of him. And you weren't sure if that was a good thing.

Suddenly you heard a door close. You slowly opened your door and saw the Mad King headed to "The Hole," as you had called it. He was carrying someone. You stepped outside and slowly approached them. "M-Mad King?" You whispered. He turned his head to you. "Hello, Y/N." He replied. He shifted the body onto his shoulder. "You may want to go back to your room. This isn't going to be pretty." You nodded. "O-ok." As you turned away, you saw the man open his eyes and look at you. "Help..." He muttered. You looked at him sadly and shook your head. Mad King must have heard the man plead for help, because he chuckled. "Awake, I see? Well I'm glad. That means I won't have to wait any longer." He saw the disgusted look on your face. "This man isn't some random citizen." He explained. "I think you know him." You raised an eyebrow and looked closer at the man. You gasped when you realized who it was. "That's the man who held me at gun point!" You exclaimed. The man's eyes widened. "No... you're that chick... But you're the Lads' girl..." He looked up at Mad King. "Why are you with the Mad King?" The Mad King rolled his eyes. "Why do you think? I'm holding her hostage." "But she's-" "Enough. You and I have work to do. Y/N?" He turned to you. "Go to your room. Shut the door." You nodded and left, but not before giving the man an angry glare. "Fuck you." You spat. As you walked away you heard the Mad King chuckle. "You really shouldn't have tried to hurt her. You just pissed everyone off. Her, the Lads... and me." Your eyes widened in surprise at that, but you heard a door close, letting you know they were gone. You went into your room and sat on the bed. What did he mean by that? Why would  _he_ be pissed off? If anything he should be thanking the robber; if he hadn't held you at gun point, Mad King wouldn't have known you and the Lads were friends. So why was he angry at him? 

Suddenly you heard screams, followed by a dark laugh. You shivered; Even through the closed door you could hear the man's torture. Despite you knowing this was wrong, you didn't feel bad for the man. This was his fault after all. 

Did that make you a bad person?  
No. No it didn't.

Right?

 

Mad King had the man strapped to a table that had been brought into The Hole. His mouth was taped as well. The man was struggling and whimpering. He already had many cuts and bruises from the Mad King letting off steam. Mad King was standing in front of the table, hands behind his back and a smirk on his face. "I think you get the point. Hurting her was the biggest mistake you could have made." The mad man started to undo his prisoner's bonds. "Now you are going to be the first person to test out my latest invention." He grabbed the man roughly by the arm and led him to a chair that had also been brought in. The man's eyes grew wide and he started struggling. Mad King laughed. The man suddenly stomped on his captor's foot and elbowed him in the gut. The mad man bent over with an 'oof!' as the man ran out, slamming the door behind him.

 

You heard a door slam and peeked your head out of your room. You heard running footsteps, so you gingerly stepped out. "Hello?" You called. Suddenly the footsteps grew louder, and the man was holding a knife to your throat. You screamed, and heard the Mad King run towards you. He stopped dead when he saw you. "I'll kill her!" The man spat, having removed the tape. "You need her for your fucked up plan, right?" He pressed the knife harder against your throat. You winced, and you saw rage flash through the Mad King's eyes. "Well I'll fucking kill her! Your plan won't work!" Mad King glared at him, and you swear you saw something else other than rage...worry.

Your captor must have seen it to. "Wait... Do you..." He glanced from you to the Mad King. "Do you care about her?" He couldn't help but smirk. "The Mad King has a crush on his hostage." He laughed. "How about that." "He doesn't care about me." You said. "If you kill me, it doesn't matter. He can find someone else for his plan." It was a lie. You and the Mad King both knew if you died, the plan wouldn't work. The Lads would attack him. But your captor didn't know. "Hmm. Then what's to stop me from killing you anyway?" He pushed the knife deeper into your throat, and it bled a little. Mad King growled when he saw the blood, and the man laughed again. "He  _does_ care about you!" He smirked at the Mad King. "Let me go, and she'll be safe." Well this was deja vu. "Let me out of this shit hole, and she'll go free." That's when you realized; If Mad King let this man out, the way he wanted, you would be free as well. Mad King's eyes widened, and you know he read your mind. 

Now Mad King had a dilemma: Let this man go, and risk losing you; or try to kill this man, and risk him killing you. The man smirked. "This should be easy." He pressed the blade deeper, drawing more blood. You winced.

On one hand, if Mad King let the man go, you had a chance to escape. Then again... You glanced down at the bracelet on your wrist. Mad King followed your gaze, then smiled slightly. You sighed inwardly. Turns out he hadn't already thought of it. He shook his head with a grin and you rolled your eyes. But you found yourself smiling. The man looked confused. "Ok... what the fuck was that?" Mad King turned back to the man, looking serious again. "Ok. Fine. Go." He stepped aside and pointed to a door. The man smiled brightly and dragged you to the door. The knife dug into your skin. You caught the look on Mad King's face, and you knew this man wasn't going to live much longer.

When you and the man got outside, he sighed in relief. He dragged you a little farther, then pushed you away. Your hand went to your neck, and it came back bloody. The man smirked. "You should thank me. I just set you free from the Mad King." You glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He chuckled. "Maybe I'll see you ar- agh!" Suddenly his hands went to his chest. He looked, and a crown was sticking out. He tried to pull it out, but he was pushed on the ground before he could. He let out a yelp when the crown was pulled out. "Did you really think I was dumb enough to let her roam around the base without putting a tracking device on her?" The Mad King grabbed the knife and twirled it in his fingers. "Did you think I would  _really_ let you go?" He took the knife and stabbed the man in the shoulder. The man screamed. "I said it before, and I mean it even more now." Mad King's eyes grew dark. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." He pulled the knife out and slashed it across the man's throat. The man gurgled and spat up blood. His hands went to his neck, and he choked for a few minutes, before finally dying.

Mad King threw the knife down and turned to you. His eyes turned from dark and angry, to worried. He ran over to you and helped you sit up. "Are you ok?" He asked softly. You held out your hand and showed him the blood. He growled. He stood up and helped you stand. "Come." He ushered you carefully inside. He took you to the bathroom and sat you on the toilet. He grabbed a rag and wet it, then knelt beside you. He gently wiped the blood. You winced, and he pulled away. he looked at you with worried eyes. "Sorry." He said softly. "I'm just trying to clean your wound. It's going to hurt." Shocked at his gentleness, you nodded. "O-ok." You stuttered. He chuckled. He went back to cleaning your wound, and you winced again. "Sorry..." He whispered. After he cleaned it, he washed the rag, then pulled some peroxide from the cupboard. Your eyes widened and he smiled sympathetically. "This is gonna hurt." He warned. He grabbed the rag and poured the peroxide on it. Then he  gently touched your wound. You flinched. "I have to disinfect it before I can bandage it." He told you. You sighed and nodded. He went back to disinfecting the wound. You gritted your teeth. When he was finished, he grabbed some bandages and gently wrapped them around your neck. Then he helped you stand. "Come. You should go to bed. Are you hungry?" You shook your head, and he led you to your room. You got into bed and he gave you a caring look. "Sleep well." He said as he closed the door.

As you laid in bed trying to sleep, you couldn't stop thinking about what had happened; how worried Mad King had been, how angry he had gotten, how safe you had felt when he held you-

You sat up abruptly. You had felt safe. Like he was a close friend, and not the Mad King. You ran through all your thoughts of the past two days; you got over your fears of the mad man very quickly; you weren't afraid to make snarky or sarcastic comments to him; he knew you thought he was cute, and he thought you were cute; you felt safe around him. 

You ran through these thoughts many times, but no matter how you looked at it, no matter how you tried to change the out come; it was the same.

You were in love with the Mad King.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the support for this story is mind blowing. Seriously you have no idea how much all your support means to me. <3


	4. In the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Mad King heard you think you love him. Things escalate rather quickly as the truth comes out. For both of you.  
> Plans change quickly when the most evil person in the city finds his soul mate.

Mad King sucked in a breath as you came to the conclusion. He was outside, listening to your thoughts. He didn't mean to invade your privacy, but, hey. He was a villain. Sue him.

As you came to the conclusion, he bit his lip. All his feelings for you flooded his mind, and he reached the same one.

He was in love with you.

Mad King clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. Despite knowing ahead of time, he couldn't help it when he was around you. When the man held the knife to your throat, he was worried. When he cut you, he had been more angry than he ever had before. When he was cleaning your wound, he was gentle. He wasn't usually gentle. He couldn't help it around you. He growled. This is not how it was supposed to go.

  


You were starting to dose off when Mad King slammed open your door. You yelped in surprise and sat up. He stomped over and glared down at you. You shivered.

"Stop it." He growled. You looked at him, confused. "S-stop what?" You stuttered. "Stop making me act different." You stared at him. "I-I'm not-" "Stop being interesting." He interrupted. "Stop being brave. Stop thinking about me. Stop being cute. Stop making me love you!" He screamed the last sentence. You looked at him, wide eyed. "You... love me?" "Yes!" He snarled. "I do! But I'm not supposed to! I'm supposed to trade you for the  Lads' powers, then take over the city! I'm not supposed... to fall... in love..." He trailed off as he stared down at you. You were shaking from fright. He sighed. "This is what I meant." He sat beside you on the bed. "When you do these things... act so helpless... I stop being the Mad King. I feel protective. I'm... not used to that." He reached out and pet your hair. Instead of flinching away, you didn't move. "But I can't help myself around you. And..." He sighed. "I heard you think you love me." You looked up at him. "Y-you did?" You stammered. He nodded. "It's what made me... do this. It helped me realize that I love you as well." He grimaced. "'I love you'..." He repeated. "I've never said those words before." He subconsciously started stroking your hair, running his fingers through it. You closed your eyes. You enjoyed his touch. He noticed this and stopped. "We can't get close." He stood up and went to leave. "You are the hostage, and I am your captor. This is a recipe for disaster." "But..." You started. He turned to you. "But?" You bit your lip. You hadn't meant to say that out loud. Not that it matters; he can read your thoughts. Mad King chuckled, then sighed. "No. I'm just going to have to stop reading your thoughts." "It saved my life!" You pointed out. Mad King nodded. "True..." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you...  _want_ me to continue to read your thoughts?" You bit your lip again. "Did it come out that way?" You asked meekly. Mad King sighed. "You're so cute..." His eyes widened when he realized he said it out loud. "You've said it before..." You told him, though you were still blushing. He shook his head. "This isn't going to work, is it?" He walked back over to you. "This... hostage/captor thing." You shrugged. "I-I don't know." You replied nervously. "I do like you- which is bad. And... I guess you like me..." "...which is also bad." He finished. He looked down at you, and his blue eyes shined. "But I don't think I care." Before you could reply he lifted you off the bed and pinned you against the wall, his arms on either side of you. Your eyes widened in surprise.  "I...I-" He cut you off with a kiss. It took you a moment to regain your senses. You knew this was wrong. But you  _did_ like him. And he liked you as well. You thought 'fuck it' and kissed him back, earning a chuckle from the Mad King; either from your thought or your actions you didn't know. His hands went to your hair, and he ran his fingers through it. You moaned, and his tongue found its way into you mouth. Your hands went to his hair, and you accidentally knocked his crown off. Your eyes widened and you started to reach for it, but Mad King grabbed your arms and pinned them to the wall. "Leave it." He growled. You shivered, but not from fear. His mouth was back on yours, and you closed your eyes. He started to nibble your lip, and you moaned. Suddenly he pulled back. You opened your eyes. He looked worried. "What's wrong?" You asked. He sighed. "Your friends." He said. You tilted your head to the side. "What about them?" He bit his lip. "When they get you back... what then?" "You're assuming they trade their powers." You pointed out. He raised an eyebrow. "Of course they will. They care about you." "But this city needs them, and they know it." You said firmly. "They're the only good superheroes in this whole city. X-Ray loves me..." You sighed sadly. "So he obviously wants me back. But Vav and Mogar can convince him what the right choice is." You smirked at Mad King. "What would you rather have; three superheroes and their powers and me here; or three powerless idiots, but no me?" He laughed and let your arms go. "You're assuming I care about you that much that it would be an option." But he grinned at you lovingly. You picked up his crown and handed it to him. "And you're assuming I would even want to stay here." His eyes locked on yours. "Would you?" He asked quietly. You looked away. "I don't know... I'd miss them... and I doubt I'd be able to visit weekends... but..." You looked back up at him. "I'd miss you, too." The Mad King grabbed you and kissed you. He pulled away and placed his forehead on yours. "I'd miss you as well." You smiled. "It seems your plan backfired." He laughed. "Yeah. It did."  


  


It was that night, and the Lads, Hilda, and Rusty were going through every bit of information they could come up with. It wasn't much. "We have to find  _something!_ " X-Ray exclaimed. Hilda looked at him sympathetically. "We will." She promised. Before X-Ray could respond, their door slammed open. "Vav!" Ash called. Vav quickly ran over to her. "Ash! What did you find?" X-Ray groaned. "You got  _her_ working on this?" He complained. "She's just a reporter." Ash crossed her arms. "I happen to have powers as well, X-Ray." She told him. "Oh, you know when I'm lying, I'm so scared!" X-Ray retorted. "She's just a human lie detector. I don't get why you're ok with dating her, Vav! She's just like Y/N! You should be worried!" "I  _am_ worried about her!" Vav snapped. Everyone turned to look at him. "I love Ash, do you not think I would be?! But she can fight... Something we should have taught Y/N." Everyone was quiet for a moment. Ash cleared her throat. "I...uh...found something..."  Everyone automatically perked up. "What is it?!" X-Ray exclaimed. "Well way way way on the other side of the city, the police found the body of a robber." X-Ray narrowed his eyes. "And?" "And he looks just like the guy Vav described as the one who held Y/N at gunpoint." She pulled out a picture of the body, and the Lads perked up. "That's him!" Vav squeaked. "Who killed him?" Ash smiled. "The police don't know-" "Then why mention this?!" X-Ray raged."This is nothing!" Ash glared at him. "-but." "Oh." X-Ray said quietly. "Look at this mark on his chest." She pulled out another picture. It was a close up of the robber's chest. There were five welts on it. "So?" Rusty asked. But everyone else got it. They turned to Mogar, who grimaced. "What?" Rusty asked. The bear vigilante sighed and pointed to his chest, where five faint marks, similar to the ones on the robber, were visible. "The Mad king's crown." He explained. "It hurts like a motherfucker." Vav turned to the picture. "So if the Mad King killed this man..."  "Then we have an idea of where to look." Ash finished with a smile. Vav grinned and lifted her in the air. When he placed her down he kissed her. "I love you so fucking much!" He said. X-Ray sighed. "Thank you, Ash." He mumbled, smiling. "No problem. I want her back, to." "We'll get her back." Hilda said confidently. "But we all need to sleep." Everyone nodded in agreement and left, Vav giving Ash one more kiss. "We'll find her." He said when she left. "X-Ray smiled. "I know."

  


It was the next morning, and you woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. You looked up just in time to see Mad King walk in with a tray. On it, a plate of pancakes and bacon, along with toast and orange juice. "Good morning." He said, smiling at you. You sat up and smiled back. "Good morning." You replied. He handed you the tray. "This is new." You noted. "I like it.""I just thought you could use some breakfast." Mad King shrugged. He sat beside you as you picked up the fork and took a bite of pancake. He kissed your cheek and you blushed. He chuckled. "You're so cute." He whispered as he gave you another kiss. "So you're no longer afraid to say it?" You whispered back as he kissed your neck. You felt him smirk into your neck. "Not at all." You shivered. "I-I'm trying to eat." You said. He chuckled. "Go ahead." He kissed your ear and you shivered again. "I'm not stopping you." You picked up your fork and tried to take another bite, but Mad King kissed your neck and dragged his lips delicately across it. You closed your eyes and moaned. He laughed lightly. "S-stop." You mumbled. "I-I'm trying to eat." "Am I distracting you?" Mad King asked with a smirk. You opened your eyes and narrowed them at him. "Yes." Then you smiled softly. "But... maybe later?" Mad King's eyes lit up. "Is that an invitation?" You smirked. "Maybe." "Don't be a tease." He growled with a smile. Suddenly he frowned. "What's wrong?" You asked. "What are we?" He questioned. You bit your lip. "I don't know." You admitted. "We're more than hostage and kidnapper, right?" "Yeah. I don't know  _what_ we are... but-" You put the tray to the side and kissed him on the lips. You pulled away smiling. "-I don't even feel like a hostage anymore." He looked at you lovingly. "God, I wish we had met on different circumstances." He muttered.  You nodded sadly. "Me, too." After a moment of silence, Mad King stood. "Finish eating. Then meet me in my office. You remember where that is, right?" You nodded. Mad King smiled as he left. You grinned happily as you ate.  


  


The Mad King was working on paperwork when you walked in. He smiled when he saw you. "Y/N. Sit." He gestured to a chair, and you sat. He sighed. "Have you decided... if you'd be alright if the Lads  _didn't_ choose you?" You bit your lip. "I thought you were sure they would?" You asked. "I am." He told you. "But... I really, really like you." You tilted your head with a smile. "And I you." He grinned. "And... I decided... against better judgement..." He sighed, then smiled brightly at you. "I'd prefer to have you here." Your eyes widened. "B-but your plan-" "I can make a new one." He interrupted. "But you... I'll lose you. After they give their powers, I know they'll move you out of my range of fire.  They'll probably take you out of the city, so I won't be able to take you back." "I could come back." You pointed out. "I doubt they'd let you out of their sight. But it's up to you. Do you want to stay, or go free?" You sighed. "My freedom comes with a price." You reminded him. Mad King nodded sadly. "I know. I'm sorry that you have to make this choice." "And how exactly do  _I_ make the choice?" You asked. "While I believe they  _will_ choose you, I also believe if you give them a small speech about how important they are to the city, they'll choose their powers." You nodded, thinking. "They'll ask what you'll do to me if they don't choose me. If you say you'll kill me they'll choose me for sure." "But if I say I'll keep you forever, the'll either find it fishy, or choose their powers and never stop trying to find you." "X-Ray and Vav would would do the latter." You told him. "But Mogar would be suspicious. And if they bring Hilda, then you'd be in trouble." Mad King put his hand on your shoulder. "But as I said; it's up to you. Do you want to stay?" You looked away and bit your lip. Mad King sighed and removed his hand. "You have until tomorrow to think about it. You can go." You stood to leave, but before you did, you kissed him. "I wish I didn't have to choose." You whispered. He nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry I got you in this." "No. Thank you." You kissed him again. "I'm glad I met you." He kissed you back. "I'm glad I met you, too. No matter what you choose... I love you." Your eyes sparkled when he said it. "I love you, too." God he just made this a lot harder. He kissed your neck. "I'm sorry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where it all kicks off! Get ready for all the kissing you could imagine in the next chapters. :D


	5. Honesty's the Worst Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your choice; to stay with the Mad King. You go along with his plan to convince the Lads to keep their powers... but things happen.

X-Ray groaned in frustration as he stared at the long list of marked off locations. Vav and Ash were scoping out where the robber had been killed, and Mogar and Rusty were checking out where they were meeting Mad King tomorrow. Hilda was working on gadgets, and X-Ray was looking at a map. And thinking about you. He knew he did a shit job hiding he had a crush on you, so he knew you knew. But he had never said it to you. He regretted that. He laid his head on the table. "We'll find you, Y/N." He whispered. "We'll save you."

About ten minutes later, everyone else returned. X-Ray turned to them. "Anything?!" He asked desperately. Vav shrugged. "Nothing big. We saw some blood splatters leading to a building, but it stops before we can figure out which one." X-Ray sighed. "But there was blood spots on the opposite side of the robber's body, and away from the knife." Ash finished. "So? The Mad King could have gotten hurt." X-Ray huffed. "He used his crown, X-Ray." Vav  reminded him. "The police think he knocked him down then slit his throat. He probably didn't get hurt." "Then who did?" X-Ray asked, though he paled a bit. "You don't think..." "It's possible Y/N tried to escape. Maybe the robber thought we were around and was gonna hurt her. The Mad King killed him before he could... badly." "Or he _did_ get hurt." X-Ray said hopefully. "I... really hope she wasn't hurt..." Vav put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "We do as well. But if she did get hurt, that at least means she's trying to escape." X-Ray nodded. "We have to try harder to find her." He said. He grabbed the map and pointed at places. "We have to check out all of his known hideouts."

 

You were laying in your bed, thinking about what to choose.

You loved Mad King. Despite better judgement, you did. But choosing him would mean never seeing your friends again.

But choosing your friends would mean, not only would the Lads lose their powers, but you would never see the Mad King again.

It surprisingly took you five minutes to come to a decision when you put it like that; choosing your friends would have two bad consequences, while choosing Mad King only has one. And he could probably think of something to fix you not seeing your friends.

Without thinking you ran out of your room and into his office. His eyes widened. "Y/N?" He said. You ran into his arms and hugged him. You kissed him, his eyes still wide. "You." You breathed when you pulled away. "I choose you. I'm sure I can find a way to see them; but I'll never be able to see you if I choose them." You kissed him again. "I can't deal with that." He chuckled and pulled you more comfortably into his lap. "And what made you come to the conclusion?" You wrapped your arms around him. "If I go with my friends, two bad things will happen; I'll lose you, and the Lads will lose their powers. But if I stay with you, I'll just... never see my friends again. But we can work something out... maybe..." Mad King tilted your head up and kissed you. "We'll see." He said softly with a smile. "I'm glad you chose me." "How could I not?" You whispered. "I love you..." You kissed him, and you heard him moan. "Are you sure you don't have any powers?" He mumbled between kisses. You looked up at him, confused. "Yes?" He chuckled. "Because I swear you seem to control my mind every time I'm around you." You smirked. "Aren't you the one with mind control?" You were smiling, but as you said that a dark thought hit you. "No." He growled before you could even finish your thought. "I have _not_  used mind control on you. And I promise. I will _never_ use it on you." He looked you in the eyes. "I promise." You smiled at him. "I believe you." You reached up and kissed him. You both sat there for a while, until he pulled away. "As much as I would love to be able to kiss you all day, I have actual work to get to." He stood, grabbing you by the hips and placing you on the ground beside him. You nodded. "Right. Your 'secret identity.' Do you trust me enough to tell me yet?" You asked, He bit his lip. "I trust you, yes. But... who I am could... get you hurt." "Even more than being with the Mad King?" You asked. He laughed. "I suppose you have a point." His eyes went to your neck, and gentle hands touched the bandage. "It needs to be changed." He thought out loud. "I can do it." You said. "Go to your job. You don't want your boss to get angry." Mad King let out a chuckle. "That won't be a problem.  _I'm_ the boss." You smiled. "That's good." You sighed. "Can I at least know your first name? 'Mad King' is a mouthful." He laughed again and gave you a kiss. "Ryan." He whispered. "'Ryan'..." You repeated. "But when we meet with your friends tomorrow, it's Mad King." He warned. You nodded. He grabbed your hand gently and pulled you into the bathroom. He removed the bandage and growled at the sight underneath. "What?" You asked. "It's better." He stated. He grabbed the peroxide and poured a bit on to a rag. "I'm just... so unbelievably angry at that robber for doing this to you." You smiled. "Well... you took care of him." You shivered at the memory of seeing the man's throat being slit. Ryan sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of how it would scar you. I was angry." "Don't be sorry. You saved my life." You told him gently. He smiled lovingly. "How the hell does an angel like you love a mad man like me?" You chuckled. "How could I not?" Ryan grabbed your hand and kissed it. "You don't deserve me." He gently pressed the rag to your cut. You hissed, and he gave you a sympathetic look. After disinfecting it he grabbed fresh bandages and placed them on your wound. He leaned in lightly and kissed it. You smiled. "You're not as evil as you make yourself out to be." He laughed and kissed you. "Don't you dare tell anyone that." He joked. "I have an image to keep." He stood up and held his hand out. You took it, and he helped you stand. He led you to your room. You sat down on your bed and he gave you a kiss. "I love you." He said. "I have to go to work. I'll be back soon." He laughed. "I never thought I would say that to someone. Especially not a girl." You chuckled. "Well I never thought I'd be in love with the Mad King." Ryan smiled and gave you one more kiss before leaving.

 

Hilda sat at the meeting, tinkering on a gadget, as they all waited for Mr. Haywood. She wondered where he was; he was never late. Suddenly the doors opened, and the CEO walked in. "I apologize." He told the board. "I had some matters to attend to." Ryan looked over to Hilda, and saw the Lads had come again. He raised an eyebrow, and the scientist sighed. "Despite finding the meetings severely boring, they wanted to come. They said it would be a good break from all this chaos." Ryan hummed, interested. "What chaos?" He asked. Though of course he knew. "A friend has been taken, and we've been working non-stop to find her." Hilda explained tiredly. Ryan nodded. 'I'm sorry to hear that." Hilda gave him a grateful smile. "Anyway." Ryan cleared his throat and turned to the board. "Business."

The whole time Mr. Haywood was talking, Mogar was inspecting him. He looked so familiar. He sounded it, to. He just couldn't place it...

Ryan noticed Mogar inspecting him and shifted nervously. He wasn't afraid of the vigilante; he just made him nervous. And Mogar could tell. He chuckled and looked away.

The meeting felt longer than usual.

 

You were half asleep when you heard the front door close. About five minutes later you heard your door open. You lifted your head and smiled. "Hey." You said sleepily. "Hey." Ryan replied. He walked over and sat next to you. "Did I wake you?" He asked before planting a kiss on your lips. "No." You whispered. "You didn't." "Good." He pulled you up, then pressed his lips against yours. "Because you owe me from this morning." You chuckled. "I said maybe." He growled softly. "Tease." He kissed your neck lightly, then rubbed his lips up to your ear. You moaned as he nibbled on your ear lobe. He chuckled. "Still 'maybe?'" He whispered. You only shivered. He chuckled again before pulling you into his lap and running one hand through your hair. He pressed his lips against yours and pressed his other hand against the small of your back, pressing you closer to him. His lips left yours and instead nibbled on your neck. He was gentle. So gentle you forgot all the evil things he had done. When his hands started to trail lower, however, you wondered how far he was going to take this. His hands stopped. "However far you want to." He muttered. "I'm not going to force anything." This made you smile. He cared about you and what you wanted more than anything. You kissed him lovingly. "I love you." You whispered. Then you sighed. "But..." Ryan smiled, understanding. "It's fine. I still love you." He kissed you, then smirked. "But soon. I can't handle you teasing me much longer." You blushed heavily, and he laughed. "You are so damn adorable when you blush," You smiled. "I'm glad you think so." He grabbed your face gently and kissed you. "I do." You both set there for a while, Ryan holding your face and looking into your eyes lovingly.

Then your stomach growled.

You blushed again, and he laughed. He stood up, grabbing you by the hips and standing you up. He grabbed your hand and led you out. "Come." He said. "Let's go eat. How's... tacos?" You giggled. "Sure. If you make them. You're an amazing cook." He bowed and you laughed. "Thank you." He led you to the kitchen, and you helped him make the tacos. You both sat at the counter and ate, you leaning your head on his shoulder.

You thought about how you've only known him for three days, but you were madly in love with him. He was no longer the Mad King. He was Ryan. "It's been a crazy three says, hasn't it?" He said. You chuckled. "You read my mind." You joked. He laughed and pulled you closer. "Well you know it's my favorite pass time." He replied. You rolled your eyes. "Yeah. It has been." You answered. "Something tells me it's just going to get crazier." Ryan replied

 

The next afternoon, Ryan shook you gently. "Afternoon, love." He said brightly. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. "You need to get ready for our meeting. I allowed you to sleep late because this will be a busy way. I'm already ready. There's a hamburger on the counter. I have some things to do before we leave." He led you to the counter and allowed you to eat. When you were finished, he gently grabbed your hands. He pulled them behind your back, and you felt him tie your wrists together. You groaned. "Really?" You whined. Ryan chuckled. "Sorry, love. Have to make it look real." You sighed. "Ok." He helped you stand and led you outside. "Are you not afraid of people seeing us?" You asked. Ryan smiled. "I chose the base spot carefully. It has a secluded path to the warehouse district." You nodded. As you walked you moved your wrists around the ropes. Ryan noticed and looked at you worriedly. "Is it too tight?" He asked. You shook your head. "No. I'm fine." You were both quiet as you neared the warehouse district. Soon you could see your friends. When you looked at them, you froze. Someone was there that could possibly ruin the plan.

Ash.

Ryan looked down at you when he saw you had stopped moving. _'_ _What is it?'_ He...said? No. His lips didn't move. Telepathy. You remembered that was another one of his powers. You looked toward Ash.  _'She's basically a human lie detector.'_ You thought. He bit his lip.  _'Fuck. Your friends are smarter than I thought,' 'Yeah. But act like you don't know. Few people know she's a super.'_ Ryan nodded.  _'Right. and you remember; call me Mad King, act scared, and give your speech.' 'Ok.'_ As you both neared you heard the Lads' conversation. "Are you sure it was a good idea for her to come?" X-Ray asked. "Yes. She can help." Vav replied. "Ahem." Ryan cleared his throat, and the group whirled around. "Y/N!" X-Ray exclaimed in surprise. "You said-" "I know what I said." Ryan interrupted the green hero. "But I am a villain. I can change my mind if I want to." The Lads and Ash nodded. "Besides. I thought you would want to see her." "Yes!" X-Ray exclaimed. He looked at you with a look of pure love, and you felt bad. Mogar glanced at your neck. "What did you do to her?!" He growled. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Oh, calm down. It wasn't me." X-Ray glanced at Ash, and you saw her nod. "Then who?" He asked. "A robber." Ryan replied. "In fact, the same one who held her at gunpoint." The group looked at each other with wide eyes. "Are you ok?" Vav asked you softly. You smiled. "I'm fine, Vav." Ryan clapped his hands together. "Right. Do you have an answer?" Vav sighed. "No. We want her safe-" "But the city needs you!" You interrupted. "You can't protect the city with no powers. I'm not that important." X-Ray's eyes widened. "Bullshit!" He exclaimed. "You are the most important thing to me!" "X-Ray..." You looked at him sadly. "I know you love me... you want to protect me... but... I was never able to tell you this." Your eyes met his. "I...I don't like you that way..." X-Ray's eyes widened and his head shot to Ash, desperately hoping you were only saying this to make them choose their powers. But Ash looked at X-Ray sadly and nodded, indicating you were telling the truth. X-Ray sucked in a breath. "X-Ray..." You walked forward slowly. The green vigilante followed suit. You leaned into his chest, unable to hug properly due to your tied hands. You glanced at Ryan and saw him give you a quick sympathetic smile. X-Ray wrapped you in a hug. "What will you do to her if we choose our powers?" Vav asked. "Nothing." Ryan replied. X-Ray looked over your shoulder at the man. "Nothing?" "Nothing." Ryan repeated. "I was originally going to kill her, but..." He hummed and flashed you a smile. "I found I have a weakness for females. Killing men is... different than killing women." X-Ray looked over at Ash. She tilted her head to indicate a half truth. "So even the Mad King won't kill a girl?" Vav pressed. "Everyone has their limits." Ryan stated. "Now. I'll meet you Lads in a week. Come on, Y/N." You started to move towards Ryan, but X-Ray suddenly grabbed your chin and kissed you. It was quick, and you stared up at him wide eyed when he pulled away. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I know you don't love me. I've just always wanted to kiss you." He let you go and walked away. You turned to Ryan and saw him glaring dangerously at X-Ray. "Ryan, don't-" "Come." He growled. He grabbed you roughly by the arm, and you yelped in surprise. X-Ray turned at the noise. "Hey-" He started. "X-Ray." Vav called. X-Ray looked over at you and watched as Mad King dragged you down the street. "I..." He sighed. "Coming."    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of 1000 kisses! Part of me thinks there are too many kisses, but the other part loves the story the way it is. Also, ALL THE FLUFF!  
> Sorry for the delay. I suddenly got sick and was exiled to my bed by my parents so there was very little I could do.


	6. The Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King doesn't like it when people touch things that aren't theirs.  
> Also shit starts to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my mom might start reading this story... Great.  
> Anyway this is my favorite chapter so far. And considering what happens in this chapter...  
> DID YOU LEARN SOMETHING ABOUT ME, MOM?!

You winced as Ryan pulled you roughly down the street. "Ryan." You called. You pulled on your arm, but that only made him grip you tighter. You were scared. He had never treated you like this; not even when you were still a hostage. "Ryan... You're hurting me." "He kissed you." He growled. You gasped. "He-he doesn't know about us!" You stammered. "He kissed me because he loves me." "I don't care." He snarled. "I don't like someone else touching you." Your eyes widened. "I don't love him back!" You exclaimed. "I love you!" You two had reached the base, and he released you in front of the door. He turned to you, his eyes dark. "Prove it." He growled, and your blood went cold. He opened the door, pushed you in, and slammed the door. You tripped, but he caught you before you hit the ground. He carried you bridal style to a room you've never been in before. He placed you down and opened the door, then pushed you gently in. You looked around the room, and your eyes widened. It was his bedroom. Ryan slammed the door and grabbed you by the waist, pulling you close to him. He pressed his lips against yours roughly and pulled you so you were flush against him. He reached behind you and untied your hands, but before you could move, he pushed you against the wall, grabbing your hands and pinning them. "Ryan-" You tried,but he attacked your mouth again, lightly biting your lip. He moved his mouth down your neck, his teeth lightly grazing your skin. "Mine." He growled. "You are mine." You only nodded. "If he ever touches you again..." Ryan began to suck on your neck, and you moaned. But you had to defend your friend. "H-he doesn't k-know..." You stammered. "H-he's loved me since w-we met... He d-didn't do it to c-compete..." Ryan chuckled. "I know. But you are mine." He grabbed your chin, and your eyes locked with his. "And only I can kiss you." He proved his point by smashing his lips on yours. He pressed his body against yours, never letting go of your hands. You whimpered. You felt helpless, completely at the mercy of the Mad King. But you weren't scared. You knew he wouldn't hurt you. He was only asserting his dominance.

And it was fucking  _hot._

You knew he had read your mind when he laughed loudly. "You like it when I act like this?" He growled in your ear. "You like it when I take control?" You shivered when his breath hit your ear. You nodded. Ryan chuckled and suddenly bit your neck. You gasped, then moaned as he sucked at the skin. "Good." He said as he pulled away. "Because that's what I'm going to do." He attacked your neck, biting and sucking at a particularly sensitive spot. You whimpered and tilted your head to give him better access. You felt him smile into your neck. "You say you love me." He mumbled and you nodded. "I do..." You whispered. "Prove it to me." He said. You looked up at him. "H-how?" You asked. He smirked, and you gasped. "I...I-" He kissed you lovingly, then looked you in the eyes, care the most obvious thing you could see. "I'll be gentle." He whispered. "I promise." "I...I believe you." You said. "But... this is my first time." "Then I'll be extra gentle." He said softly. He looked at you, pleading. "Please. I need you." You bit your lip, then looked at him, smiling nervously." "O...Ok." You whispered. Ryan's eyes lit up. "Thank you." He let go of one of your wrists and gently led you to the bed. Your heart was beating wildly, but calmed when he gave you a soft kiss. "I love you." He said. You smiled. "I love you, too."

 

The next morning, you realized immediately you weren't in your bed. The sheets were a soft silk, not cotton. You opened your eyes and looked around. Your eyes widened when you remembered.

You had sex with Ryan.

"And it was wonderful." You heard a deep voice say. You turned your head and saw Ryan laying beside you, looking at you with a loving smile. You smiled back. "Y-yeah." You whispered. "I just can't believe we actually did it..." "I can't believe you even like me enough to want to stay with me, let alone have sex with me." He muttered. You leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I don't see how I couldn't." Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arm around you, then pulled you close. You raised an eyebrow. "So are you still upset about X-Ray kissing me?" He narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then his gaze turned to your arm, and he sucked in a breath. "What?" You asked. He gently grabbed your arm and kissed it. "I'm sorry." He whispered. You looked down at your arm and gasped. You had a nasty bruise from where he had grabbed you yesterday. "I lost my temper." He murmured. "I don't want to lose you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I won't do it ever again. I promise." You smiled and laid your head on his chest. "You won't lose me. I only love him as a friend. I love you as much more." Ryan smiled. "Good." He kissed your forehead. "Because last night would be weird otherwise." You giggled. "Yeah."

 

The Lads, Ash, Hilda, and Rusty were having a meeting about you. "She wants us to choose our powers." Vav told them. "She wants us to choose the city over her." Rusty sighed. "She was always selfless." "But we can't leave her with  _him!_ " X-Ray exclaimed. "Why not?" Ash asked. Everyone stared at her, eyes wide. "He wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't kill her." "But you said it was a half truth." X-Ray pointed out. "Right. The truth being he wouldn't kill her. The lie was why. He said killing women is different then killing men, but that's only half true." "Then what's the real reason?" Hilda asked. Ash shrugged. "I don't know. But she is safe. This means we can keep trying to find her, and have a rescue mission." "But... she's our best friend." X-Ray said. "We can't just leave her." "But we're useless without our powers." Vav told him. X-Ray's eyes widened. "Vav? You want to choose our powers?" His partner looked at him sympathetically. "She wants us to." He said softly. "And Ash is right. We can rescue her... but only if we have our powers." "But Vav... what he could do to her in the time it takes for us to find where they are..." "I don't think he would hurt her." Mogar replied. "Michael. Don't tell me you want to leave her as well?" Mogar sighed. "He said he wouldn't kill her... I don't think he'd hurt her either." X-Ray opened his mouth to argue, but Mogar continued. "We need to protect this city. We need our powers to do that. We can save her... just not by trading out powers." X-Ray sighed. "Well... I'm out voted. We just have to wait a week to give him our answer." Mogar shook his head. "No. We just need the powers of the media." They looked to Ash, who sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

 

It was Saturday, so Ryan didn't have to go to work. Instead he was holding you lovingly while the two of you watched TV together. Suddenly the show you were watching was interrupted by a 'breaking news' story. You gasped when you saw X-Ray, Vav, and Mogar on the screen. Ryan ran his fingers through your hair.

"This is a message to the Mad King." X-Ray said. "You looked up at Ryan, and you saw he had a small smirk on his face. "We've made a decision. Tomorrow at noon. Same place. Bring her." X-Ray sighed. "We want to say goodbye." Then your show was back. Ryan paused the TV and looked at you. "It worked." He said. You nodded, He kissed your cheek, then smiled, "I'm sorry you won't get to see your friends as much. But you're officially mine." You raised an eyebrow. "'As much?'" You repeated. Ryan smirked. He kissed you before explaining. "I know you'll miss your friends. And they'll need to find out about us eventually..." You tilted your head. "What?" Ryan chuckled. "I want you to become my 'Mad Queen.'" Your eyes widened. "You can join me on some of my heists so you can see your friends... but they'll have to know about us." You bit your lip. "If I went with you on heists... I'd just get in the way." You said. "I have no powers." He nodded, then sat up. He got off the bed and went to the back of the room. You sat on your elbows and looked after him. When he returned, he was carrying a box. He placed it beside you. "Open it." He said. You obeyed and pulled out a pair of red gloves. On the back of the gloves was a crown shape made of gold jewels. "Put them on." Ryan said. You did so, and turned your hands over to inspect them. "The right hand will shoot out ice." He explained, grabbing your right hand. "If you hold your palm out flat, it'll shoot a spray that can freeze an enemy. If you clench your fist before flinging your arm out, a ball of ice will shoot out." He grabbed your left hand. "This one shoots fire. Palm out for a spray; fist, then fling for a fire ball." You stared at the gloves with wide eyes. "You made these?" You asked. Ryan nodded proudly. "For you." You smiled. "Thank you..." "There's more." You raised an eyebrow and looked back in the box. You pulled out a shirt and jeans. "You've worn the same clothes for five days." He explained. You looked at the shirt and laughed. It had your first name initial underneath a crown. "You made this, too." You noted. He nodded. You smiled, took off your current shirt, then slipped on the new one. "No hesitation." Ryan chuckled. "I've got nothing you haven't already seen." You joked. "You slipped off your old torn jeans and put on the new ones. "Thank-" "One more thing." Ryan interrupted with a smile. You glanced into the box once more, then sucked in a breath. You carefully pulled out the last item; a gold tiara. He took it from you and placed it gently on your head. "Y/N," He said softly. "Will you be my Mad Queen?" You stared at him for a moment, before smiling and hugging him." Yes." You answered. "Yes, I will." You looked up at Ryan to see the biggest grin you had ever seen. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into a kiss. "I love you so much." He whispered. You smiled into the kiss. "I love you, too." Ryan sighed happily. He pulled away and looked at you. "You're so beautiful. You look just like a queen." He pulled you close again and kissed your neck." " _My_ queen."

 

The Lads had gathered in Hilda's lab. "What did you call us here for, Hilda?" X-Ray asked. Hilda didn't respond, instead handed the hero a pair of glasses. "What are these? I already have glasses." X-Ray asked as he took them. Hilda rolled her eyes. "They're not for sight, moron." She replied. " These glasses will multiply your lasers 100 fold after they pass through the lenses." X-Ray's eyes widened as he slipped his normal glasses into his over-undies and slid on the new lenses. Hilda turned to Vav. "Vav, these gloves will multiply your slo-mo 100 fold as well. This  will allow you to stop time completely. However they still have malfunctions where the gloves themselves freeze..." Vav's eyes widened. "Jeezers!" Vav exclaimed as Hilda handed him the gloves. Hilda turned to Mogar. "Mogar, you're already pretty much perfect; super strength, super speed, heightened senses. But all you wear is a hood and pants. So I made you some light weight yet effective armor." Hilda picked up a leather chest plate and handed it to Mogar. "Leather?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Partly leather, but I've mixed it with different types of metal to make it stronger. The leather makes it light enough for your speed to be unaffected." Mogar slipped on the chest piece and grabbed the pants and shoes from the table. He went behind a wall to put them on. "So what's the occasion?" Vav asked as he turned his hands over, inspecting the gloves. Hilda smirked. "You're making a final stand tomorrow." " _What?!_ " The Lads exclaimed at the same time. "Are you crazy?!" Vav cried. "And risk Y/N being hurt?!" "You take him by surprise. X-Ray shoots him with his new glasses; Vav can stop time and allow Mogar to attack Mad King with his sword." Hilda explained. "But won't I be frozen as well?" Mogar asked as he re-joined the group. "Oh! That's right!" Hilda reached into her pocket and tossed each Lad a necklace. "Wear this and you won't be affected. Vav, of course, won't be affected by default." The third necklace is for Y/N." The necklace was a gold tower. "Do we really have to wear these?" X-Ray complained. "Stop whining." Mogar snapped as he slipped his own on. X-Ray mumbled a reply as he put his on. "What if we fail, and we lose against him?" Vav asked as he slipped the necklace into his over-undies. "He could kill her." Hilda smiled. "You're the best super heroes in this city. You can do it." The Lads looked at each other, then smiled. "Team Lads?" Vav asked. "Team Lads." Mogar and X-Ray replied.

 

It was the next day, and you and the Mad King were on your way to the warehouse district. Unlike last time, your hands were not tied; instead, you were holding Ryan's hand. You were wearing the tiara Ryan had given you, along with the gloves. You had practiced with them yesterday. You weren't planning on using them, but you never know. 

You were nervous. You had absolutely no idea how the Lads would react.

Well. You knew they wouldn't react well.

"It'll be fine." Ryan assured you." "I hope so." You muttered." You both walked the rest of the way in silence. When you reached the warehouse district, you saw the Lads already there. Ryan tightened his grip on your hand. "Let's do it." He whispered. You nodded. As the two of you neared, X-Ray saw you. He pointed you out to Mogar and Vav, and they turned around. They looked confused when they saw you holding Ryan's hand. "Y/N?" X-Ray called. You smiled sadly. "I have a secret, Lads." You told them. They turned and looked at each other. "What?" Vav asked, looking at your hand in Ryan's. You turned to the mad man and kissed him. The Mad King chuckled and pulled you close to him. You pulled away to look at the Lads. They all had surprised looks on their faces. "Y/N?" X-Ray whispered. Ryan laughed and put his arm around your waist. "That's not her name anymore." "What is her name, then?" Vav asked cautiously. Ryan smirked and adjusted your tiara before looking at the Lads. 

"She is the Mad Queen." X-Ray's eye's narrowed and he clenched his fists. "You bastard!" He screamed. "You're controlling her mind!" You shook your head. "No, X-Ray. I love him." Rage was visible in the green hero's eyes. He glared at the Mad King and shot a laser at him. It hit the ground in front of you, and you stumbled backwards and fell. Ryan turned to you, concerned, but you noticed Mogar running towards him. "Ryan. look out!" You exclaimed, temporarily forgetting not to say his real name. Ryan turned around in time to dodge Mogar's blade. Mogar narrowed his eyes. "'Ryan?'" He repeated. His eyes widened. "You're the CEO of Monarch Labs, Ryan Haywood! I  _knew_ you looked familiar!" Vav turned to his friend. "You mean this bastard was right under our noses the whole time?!" "I'm sorry, Ryan." You apologized. "I didn't mean to give you away." Ryan sighed and walked over to you. He helped you up and kissed you. "It's fine. I'm surprised Hilda hasn't already figured it out." Suddenly, Ryan was flung back. "Ryan!" You exclaimed. You noticed X-Ray had hit him with a laser. You started to run towards Ryan, but strong arms grabbed you. "Let me go!" You screamed. "Y/N, calm down, it's me." Mogar said. You ignored him and continued to struggle. You saw X-Ray walk over to where Ryan was. He was barely conscious. "Leave him alone! Let me go!" Mogar readjusted his grip on you so you were pressed against his chest. One of his arms was holding yours, and the other was wrapped around your waist. "Ryan!" You called out again. He turned his head weakly towards you, and you saw anger fill his eyes. He shakily stood, holding his side. "Stay right there, asshole!" X-Ray spat. He was only a few feet from Ryan. The Mad King ignored the green hero and instead focused his gaze on a piece of concrete that had been blasted free from X-Ray's laser. The rubble floated into the air, then shot at Mogar. The vigilante dove to the side, you in his arms. When he landed, his grip on you had weakened, and you were able to run over to Ryan. You threw your arms around him. He grabbed your waist and looked you over. "Are you hurt?" He asked hoarsely. You shook your head. "No... but you are." You looked down to his side; there was a cut, either from X-Ray's laser or when he fell. You saw red. Ryan must have seen your mood change. "I'm fine. It's only a scratch." He reached for your hands, but you pulled away. "It'snot a bloody scratch!" You screamed. "You have a cut on your side that's so deep it's bleeding and I can see flesh! If we don't get this cleaned and bandaged you could bleed out!" "Don't worry about him, Y/N." You spun around at the sound of X-Ray's voice. "He's a villain, and he's controlling your mind. But I know that the real Y/N is in there somewhere." You narrowed your eyes. "He is not controlling my mind." You hissed. "I love him. And you just tried to kill him." You held your left hand out with the palm facing up, and a small fire flared up. "Holy shit!" X-Ray exclaimed. He backed up and looked at Vav. "Y/N... how are you doing that?" Vav asked, looking at you wide eyed. You laughed. That would be thanks to the Mad King." You walked closer to the Lads. "You see, the past five days have been wonderful for me. I met the love of my life. Someone who actually respects me." "Y/N, we respect you!" X-Ray cried. "No, you don't!" You snapped. " _One_ incident with a robber and you refuse to let me go with you again. The  _same robber_ held a knife to my throat and even cut me, yet Ryan not only agreed to let me come with him on heists, but he made me  _weapons._ I didn't even get hurt the first time!" "Y/N, we're your friends." X-Ray pleaded. "You're right. You are." You agreed and lowered your hand. The Lads sighed in relief. "Then again, you  _did_ just try to kill the love of my life." The trio looked at each other nervously. You clenched your right fist before thrusting your arm forward. A ball of ice shot through the air, but before it could hit the Lads, it stopped. At first you thought Vav was slowing it down; until you realized you couldn't move.

Vav had stopped time.

The Lads approached you, Mogar and Vav walking behind you. Because you were frozen, you couldn't turn to see what they were doing. Though you could guess. X-Ray walked up to you and caressed your cheek. "So after we throw Mad King in prison...what do we do about Y/N?" The green hero asked. You heard Vav sigh. "She _did_ just try to hurt us..." He said. "But we can't put her in jail!" X-Ray countered. "She's to sweet! She wouldn't last a day!" X-Ray thought for a moment. "We can make a make-shift jail at our base!" He suggested. The other two thought it over. "Ok. Fine." Vav agreed. "Mogar, you got him?" "Yeah. I'll carry him to the jail. You two carry Y/N. When I return to the base you can unfreeze time." "Got it." Vav replied. He walked over to you, and he and X-Ray carried you to their base. You saw Mogar walk in front of you, carrying Ryan. Ryan was positioned in such a way that he could see you. 

 _"I love you."_ He said telepathically.  _"I will find you._

_I promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY DRAMA! XD
> 
> This is my favorite chapter just because of the fluff scene. Idk why, it's just my favorite fluff scene of the whole story and it made me like the chapter.  
> Oh and the fight scene's pretty cool.
> 
> And no it's not because they have sex.  
> Get your mind out of the gutter.


	7. Things Will Never be the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks in the Lads' makeshift cell, and they finally realized that you're actually in love with the Mad King. Speaking of, Ryan breaks into the Lads' hideout and saves you.  
> Later the two groups have another standoff.  
> It doesn't end well for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG!  
> I'm in the bowling club at my school which takes place every Monday Wednesday and Thursday so that takes up a lot of my time, not to mention I LOST MY FREAKING BINDER FOR A FEW WEEKS. My binder has the story written in it, so yeah.  
> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

It had been two weeks. Two weeks in the makeshift cell. Two weeks of the Lads trying to make things go back to the way they were.

But that can never happen.

You supposed you should be grateful they didn't put you in  _real_ jail. But you're just so angry. They had taken your gloves, so breaking out wasn't an option. You sighed.

You missed Ryan.

"Y/N?" You turned your head to see X-Ray through the window in the door. "What?" You snapped. You saw him flinch. "I just came to check on you." He said quietly. You scoffed. "Oh, how kind of you!" There was no reply for a while. "You're really not under mind control, are you?" He whispered. You shook your head. "No. Even if I was, once you put anti-power cuffs on him it would wear off." X-Ray sighed. "We took Ash to visit Mad King. We asked him if he had been controlling your mind and he said no. Ash confirmed it as the truth." He explained. "Y/N... how could you have fallen in love with the Mad King!? He kidnapped you!" You rolled your eyes. "He cares about me! He's kind, caring, and wants me to stay with him over getting your powers!" X-Ray blinked. "What?" "He wants me to stay with him." You said again. "He asked me to try to convince you to keep your powers so I would stay with him.  _I'm_ more important to him then his plans!" There was more silence. "I'll talk to you later, Y/N." X-Ray said finally. You heard footsteps walk away. You sighed and laid on the bed you had been given and drifted off to sleep.

You awoke to a loud "BOOM!" You jumped off the bed and walked slowly to the door. You peeked out the window and saw a shadow approaching. You pressed your back against the wall and breathed heavily as the footsteps got louder. Suddenly the door was ripped off the hinges. You yelled and dove under the bed for cover. The footsteps got louder as they approached your hiding place. Your fright disappeared, however, when you saw a kilt. The kilted man crouched down and, sure enough, smiling at you, was Ryan. A grin spread on your face, and you crawled out from under the bed. You ran into his arms and buried your face in his chest, tears starting to fall. "Shh, shh. It's alright. I'm here now." He said in a soothing voice, running his fingers through your hair. "You really came for me." You whispered. Ryan pulled you back and gave you a slightly offended look. "You didn't think I would?" He pulled you back into a hug. "I told you I'd find you. And I thought you knew I'd do anything for you. You're my queen, after all." You smiled. "How did you find me?" You asked. Ryan smirked and grabbed your wrist. He tapped a finger on the bracelet. "Tracker." He reminded you. You chuckled. "How did you escape?" Ryan laughed. "They had me in a pretty secure call, but for some reason they wanted to move me to an asylum. They thought it'd be more secure there. Well it might have been, had they actually been able to get me there. When they tried to  get me on a bus to transfer me, I controlled one of the guards that handcuffed me, then I started throwing stuff around." "They didn't use anything anti-power?" You asked. Ryan laughed and shook his head. "Nope." He looked at you lovingly. "The minute I collected my things and got out, I activated the tracker. I had to find you." You smiled. "Thank you." Ryan grabbed your chin gently. "I couldn't leave you. You've changed my life." "You've changed mine as well." You replied. Ryan carrassed your cheek before grabbing your hand. "Let's go. Your friends will be here any moment. Oh, and you'll need these." He handed you your gloves. Your eyes lit up and you slipped them on. "Along with this-" he placed your tiara on your head. "-and this." He put a gold necklace around your neck. "What-" "This is what keeps the Lads from freezing when Vav freezes time. I found it sitting beside your stuff: I also saw Mogar and X-Ray wearing them." Suddenly yelling and screaming was heard. "Looks like they're awake." Ryan said, grabbing your hand again. "Hurry up! He's probably in Y/N's room!" X-Ray exclaimed. Before anyone could reached the room, however, you and Ryan teleported away.

You appeared in your room in the base. "We're fine." Ryan assured you. You just nodded. Ryan turned to you with a smirk on his face. "I missed you." He said. He picked you up by the waist and laid you on the bed. He crawled on top of you and kissed your neck. You moaned and tilted your head to the side. "I haven't seen you in two weeks." He growled. "You have no idea what that can do to a man." He nibbled lightly on your neck and made his way up to your earlobe. "Mine." He breathed. "I will protect you... Always." You shivered as he kissed your lips. "I never want to be away from you for that long again." Ryan whispered. He reached down to the bottom of your shirt and began to take it off. He looked at you. "Is this alright?" He asked. "I haven't seen you in two weeks..." You smiled and nodded. "Go ahead." His eyes lit up and he lifted your shirt above your head. He kissed you with a smile. "I love you." He whispered. You smiled back. "I love you, too."

 

The Lads ran into your room just in time to see you and Ryan teleport away. "NO!" X-Ray exclaimed. Vav put his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Ray-" "He has her again!" X-Ray raged as he punched the wall. "She wanted to go with him this time." Mogar pointed out. "It doesn't matter! She may be in love with him, but there is no way he loves her. He's using her!" "We probably should've asked him if he loved her when we had Ash with us." Vav mused. "No shit." X-Ray spat. "Although the answer is he doesn't. We just have to convince her of that." "That doesn't seem like it's going to be easy." Mogar warned. "She seems madly in love with him." There was silence for a minute. "I did not mean to make a pun." Mogar said. "We just need to tell her he's using her." X-Ray told them. "She's smart. She'll come to her senses." 

 

It was three days later, and Ryan wanted you to come with him on a heist to steal some supplies for one of his inventions. Although you were all but married to the Mad King, you were still hesitant about helping him steal things. "Please, Y/N?" Ryan begged. "You know that I'm evil. You know I'd be doing this. And I want you to come with me. After all-" He knelt down and grabbed your hand, then kissed it. He looked up at you with a smile on his face. "A Mad King is nothing without his Mad Queen." You blushed before sighing. "Fine. I'll come with you." Ryan's eyes lit up and he pulled you into a kiss. "But I don't want to have much to do with it." Ryan chuckled. "Oh, you will." You raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" You asked. Ryan smirked. "You'll see."

It turned out Ryan wanted to steal metal. "The type that prevents the use of super powers." He explained. "But it would effect you." You pointed out. Ryan nodded. "Right." He grabbed your hands. "But it wouldn't effect you. Your gloves were made from science, not powers." You looked down at your gloves. "Something tells me you needed me to come." Ryan chuckled and kissed your cheek. "You know me to well. What we're going to do is go into the store, which the walls itself are made of the metal, and you'll use your gloves to keep the people inside occupied while I steal the metal. It's actually quite light, so we should be out in no time." "No one is going to get hurt, right?" You asked. Ryan smiled at you sweetly. "Yes, love. No one is going to get hurt." You returned the smile. "Thank you." He nodded and straightened your tiara. "Ready?" You nodded. "Ready."

The news of the robbery spread to the trio quickly, and the Lads were at the store within minutes.

"Alright, criminals!" X-Ray called. "Come out with your hands up, or face the justice of the Lads!" There was silence for a moment before a dark chuckle was heard. "Of course." A voice replied. "We wouldn't want to anger the great heroes, would we, love?" X-Ray's eyes widened. He recognized the voice. Before he could say anything, however, another voice was heard. "Of course not. We don't want anyone to get hurt." X-Ray's heart skipped a beat." Y/N..." He whispered. You laughed. "Hello, X-Ray." You replied as you and Ryan stepped out from the shadows, Ryan's hand in yours. "However I thought we told you my name is Mad Queen now." X-Ray shook his head, frowning. "I refuse to call you that." You smirked. "Y/N, he's using you!" X-Ray continued. "He doesn't love you! How can he? He's a villain, he has no heart!" Suddenly a fire ball was shot at the green hero. He quickly ducked out of the way, eyes wide. He looked at you. You had your left hand thrust out, and you were in front of Ryan in a protective stance. The man behind you was smirking. "Stop." You snarled. "Just stop. I know you're trying to make me believe he doesn't love me so I will go back with you, but I know he loves me. Trust me, I had my doubts at first; I thought what you do. But then you kissed me. He grew jealous. He showed me that he wanted to be the only one to kiss me. I know he loves me." You put down your arm and stood normally. "X-Ray... I want to stay with him. I still love you guys-" "But this makes us enemies, Y/N!" X-Ray cried. "We'll have to fight each other!" You sighed. "I know. And it hurts. Really, it does. We've been friends since childhood. But... He understands me more than you guys ever could." You walked over to beside Ryan and squeezed his hand. "I don't want to hurt you guys." You said as you turned to them. "If you leave, no one gets hurt." "Y/N, you know we can't do that." Vav said sadly. You sighed. "I know." You thrust out your right hand and a spray of ice came out. It came close to hitting X-Ray, but he was to far away. He sighed. "I don't want to do this, Y/N." "I don't either." You replied as you shot an ice ball at the green hero. Mogar ran in front of his friend and blocked it, shattering the ball to pieces. "But everyone has priorities." X-Ray lowered his head. "I know." He whispered. "You used to be mine." This made you stop and bite your lip. X-Ray noticed this and shot a laser at you, removing his glasses to reduce the power as to not hurt you as badly. By the time you came to your senses it would've been too late; except Ryan had ran in front of you and used his crown to reflect the blast. "Do  _not_ hurt my queen." He growled protectively. He glared at the Lads. "I will end you." You sighed in relief. "Thank you." You muttered. He turned to you and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. "Of course." He turned his attention back to the Lads. "Now why don't you let us finish our heist?" X-Ray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no. Vav?" His partner nodded and thrust his hands out;

But nothing happened.

"Uh, anytime, Vav!" X-Ray insisted. "I-I'm trying!" The Brit exclaimed. "They aren't working!" You turned to Ryan, and the two of you exchanged a smirk. "That's cheating, anyway." Ryan sneered. "Are you afraid you can't take us otherwise?" This was enough to anger the Lads. "We can take you! Watch us!" X-Ray snapped as he slipped his glasses back on and fired a laser at Ryan. At the same time Mogar charged at you. You looked at Ryan for advice. He nodded his head to Mogar. "Take care of him." He pulled out his crown and reflected the laser. "I got this." You nodded and turned to Mogar. You shot your right hand, palm out, towards him. The ice must hit him head on, freezing him. Knowing his super strength meant he would break through the ice in a few moments, you turned to Vav, who had pulled out his bow and arrow and had it pointed at Ryan. You turned to the Mad King and saw he was standing over X-Ray. The green hero was struggling to keep Ryan's crown away from him. You turned back to Vav and shot a fire ball at him. As the flaming object neared him, the blue hero panicked and dove to the side, accidentally shooting the arrow in your direction. Before you could dodge it, it hit you in the stomach. You cried out and fell to the ground. You heard everyone call your name, then a set of rapid footsteps approached. You struggled to keep your eyes open as you saw Ryan pick you up bridal style. You heard the Lads call your name and run after you, but you felt Ryan teleport.

You passed out after that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, more sex. I'm aware; but it just seemed fitting after they haven't seen each other in two weeks. Also why do you keep getting injured? Come on, Y/N. XD


	8. Too Innocent For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've regained consciousness after two days of being shot in the stomach by Vav. After a few weeks of resting, you finally go out on a mission with Ryan again; and you meet someone from Ryan's past that could ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOO SORRY for this taking so long! I got so busy and distracted and junk! But hey, it's up now! I hope the cliffhanger was worth it! Enjoy! ^_^

    As you regained consciousness, you heard the faint sounds of sobbing. "Oh, God, Y/N." Ryan murmured. "I can't lose you...please..." You blinked open your eyes and turned your head towards him. He was sitting beside your bed holding your hands, his head leaning on the end of the bed. "Hey..." You said weakly. His head shot up, his eyes red and puffy. You lifted a hand to his face and caressed it. "I'm not going anywhere." Ryan's eyes lit up and he leaned down and kissed you passionately. When he pulled away he laid his forehead on yours. "Y/N..." He breathed. "I thought you left me." You smiled. "I told you; I'm not going anywhere." You sat up, wincing in the process. "What happened?" You asked. Ryan's eyes turned dark. "Vav shot you in the stomach. The arrow was meant for me, of course. He didn't mean to hurt you." He explained. "But the arrow was dipped with a chemical meant to paralyze supers." He reached down to your stomach and lifted up your blood stained shirt. You looked down and saw a bloody bandage. He gently touched your wound before continuing. "However... when used on mortals, it could be deadly." He looked up at you worriedly. "You've been asleep for two days. I called my friend that deals with this stuff the day it  happened and he removed the arrow. He had to do a miniature surgery to remove the chemical, but he told me I got there in time. But i was so worried." You smiled and wiped a tear off of his face. "You've been crying." You teased. Ryan chuckled and kissed your forehead. "I don't know what you're talking about." He joked. "The Mad King doesn't cry." "Well what about Ryan?" You asked. "Does he cry?" Ryan sighed lovingly as he held your hands. "Only when you're in danger." He stood up and went out of the room, returning a few moments later with peroxide and clean bandages. "You seem to do this a lot." You said. Ryan only nodded as he removed your old bandages. "So I guess I'm never going with you again, right?" You sighed. Ryan looked up at you. "What? Of course you are." Your face lit up. "Really?!" "Yeah. If I gave up whenever I got hurt in a heist my villain career would have never even started." He smiled at you softly. "This is a dangerous business. People are going to get hurt.  _We_ are going to get hurt. But I promise; I will protect you as much as possible." He kissed you before sighing. "Because I can't let the world lose the only perfect soul alive." You blushed at the comment and he laughed. "Come on. Let me get your wound cleaned."

 

    For the past two days the Lads had been constantly worrying about you. After Mad King teleported away,the Lads had just stared blankly at where you had been. Eventually they returned to their base. For the whole two days X-Ray and Mogar had had to console and try to convince Vav it wasn't his fault; but with little success. "If I hadn't been so clumsy with my arrow..." He muttered. "I shouldn't have used the chemical arrow. What if it killed her?! What if Mad King didn't get it out in time and the chemical reached her blood stream? What if he really  _doesn't_ love her and lets her die? What if-" Mogar slapped the blue hero, shutting him up. "Calm down." He said calmly. "You panicked because of the fire ball. You wanted to paralyze Mad King. Based on how he acted when she got shot, he actually does love her; and if that's true he probably got the arrow out as soon as possible." Vav only sighed in response. "It's been two days, and there's been nothing from the Mad King." X-Ray pointed out. "He may be taking care of her." There was silence for a moment. "I still can't believe they're actually in love." Mogar muttered. The other Lads nodded. "It's weird." Vav agreed. "Our sweet friend from childhood that wouldn't hurt a fly dating the most dangerous man alive?" "And there's nothing we can do about it, is there?" X-Ray asked. Mogar shook his head sadly. "No. I'm afraid we're going to have to fight Y/N from now on as well." "I can't do that." Vav murmured. "I'm freaking out about  _accidentally_ hurting her. I don't even want to think about  _purposely_ hurting her!" "Well we don't want to kill her. We don't even want to kill Mad King if we can help it." Mogar told him. "But she's our friend." Vav countered. "I don't want to hurt her." "I don't either, Vav." Mogar said with a sigh. "But we're super heroes... and she chose to be with a villain. It's unavoidable." The Lads nodded sadly. "I just hope she's ok." Vav whispered.

 

    Ryan had all but forced you to stay in bed. He brought you food in bed and came to check on you regularly. On one visit, he was carrying you gloves. "Hello, love." He said with a smile. You sat up and turned to him. "Hi... babe?" You cringed as you said the pet name, which made Ryan laugh. "We'll work on it." He chuckled. He walked over to you and placed your gloves on your lap. You picked them up and inspected them. "What about them?" You asked. Ryan took the right glove from you and flipped it so the back of the glove was facing you. It looked a little bit different. In the middle of the crown design was a diamond. "I did some tinkering on them to help prepare you a little." He said. He slipped the glove on, brought it to his chest, and pressed to diamond. A shield as tall and as wide as Ryan popped out. Your eyes widened. "Whoa." You breathed. Ryan smirked as he pressed the button again and the shield retracted. "There's one on both gloves." Ryan explained as he took the glove off. "They can reflect pretty much anything that can be thrown at you; be it lasers like X-Ray's, a sword as strong as Mogar's, or projectiles... like arrows." He handed you the gloves, and you put them on. "Ryan, you're amazing." You smiled. He grinned and kissed your forehead. "I told you; I'll protect you as much as I can." You grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. "I know you will." You whispered when you pulled away. "You always do."

 

   It took two weeks for your wound to heal to a state where Ryan was comfortable with you fighting with. In that time you learned Hilda had been promoted to CEO of Monarch Labs, since Ryan Haywood had mysteriously disappeared many weeks ago. "I'm really sorry about ruining your secret identity." You apologized as the two of you ate breakfast. Ryan shrugged. "It's not a big deal. You're more important to me than anything else. Even secret identities." He kissed your forehead, and you giggled.

   You also learned that while the Mad King had lied dormant, a new villain had appeared. Apparently they had had the same idea that Ryan had had about the power-restricting metal, because the metal shop was broken into, and tons of metal was stolen. Earlier in the week, a jewel store and a hardware store had been broken into as well. All break ins had the same thing in common; on the wall of every building was a skull with an eye patch and monocle, and a money sign in the background.

   You and Ryan were watching TV when a breaking news story came up, talking about the newest super villain. Ryan was grinning in interest until the symbol was shown; then he stiffened. "The CorPirate." He whispered. You turned to look at him. "Who's the CorPirate?" You asked. Ryan sighed. "He's a very dangerous super villain I used to work with." He told you. "What happened?" You pressed. Ryan bit his lip. "I... threw him under the bus. He was arrested for our scheme, while I got away scot-free." "Yikes." You said. "Yeah." He replied. "We were partners a long time ago. Before the Lads were formed. Hell, before X-Ray and Vav came to this city." "Wow. You're old." You joked. Ryan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He laughed. He sighed. "We were actually working on the same project that he is now; it's a ray that will leave all supers within the vicinity powerless. The only problem was it would leave us powerless as well. We got caught when X-Ray and Vav showed up. They found our lab and infiltrated it. CorPirate thought we could take them, but I could tell they were stronger then they seemed. We fought anyway, but your friends were as strong as I thought. Just as they had us cornered, I teleported away, leaving CorPirate there alone." Ryan 'hmmed.' "As far as I know, he was the first criminal they put in jail." At this you gasped. "Holy shit." You muttered. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What?" "I know who he is!" You exclaimed. "Huge muscly guy with an eye patch and a monocle?" Ryan nodded. "Yeah. How do you know?" You bit your lip. "I was there." You admitted. Ryan widened his eyes. "What?! Did he see you?" You nodded. "He even spoke to me." Ryan looked at you worriedly. "What did he say?"

 

   You stood by X-Ray and Vav as the police led CorPirate to a police car. He looked around, and his eyes locked on you. You shifted your feet nervously. Then he spoke. "Me hope ye ain't a friend of these landlubbers, lass. That can lead to rough waters for a mortal like yerself." You gulped as he was forced into a cop car. He continued to stare at you through the car window, so you turned away.

 

   Ryan kissed you as you finished your story. "Well you're safe here." He assured you. "I'll make sure of that."

 

   Two days later Ryan wanted to take you on a heist. A smaller one then what you tried to do last time; a simple bank robbery. "This is a small bank, so the walls are made a regular metal." Ryan explained. "So I'll be able to help you if things get hairy." You nodded. "You'll go up to the citizens in the bank and keep them busy while I control the teller's mind and get him to open the vault. Then I'll carry the money out, and heist complete. "Ye surprise me Mad King. Ye always preferred complicated plans over simple ones like this." A voice chuckled. The two of you turned around to see a large man wearing a business suit, an eye patch, and a monocle. "CorPirate!" Ryan snarled. CorPirate smirked. "Salutations, Mad King." He turned to you. "And who be yer little friend?" He asked. Ryan stepped in front of you protectively. "None of your damn business, you corporate douchebag!" He growled. CorPirate laughed. "Ah. Got yerself a girlfriend, have ye?" You poked your head around Ryan to get a better look at CorPirate. The villain looked at you and his eyes widened. "Ain't ye the girl of those blasted superheroes?" He questioned. Before you could answer, Ryan did it for you. "She was. But she's mine now." He narrowed his eyes. "And I will murder you if you hurt her." CorPirate chuckled. "How cute. Does this make ye a villain as well, lass?" You bit your lip. "I-" "Don't answer him." Ryan told you softly. "He's just trying to mess with you. He's pure evil." CorPirate scoffed. "Me? I ain't the one who left their partner alone to be arrested; while ye left, made a name of yerself, and even managed to snag yerself a whore!" "Do not call her that!" Ryan snarled, glaring at the man. CorPirate just laughed. "Seems I've struck a nerve." He mused. "Ye care fer this lass?" "I care about her more than anything." Ryan snapped. "Would ye stop being a villain fer her?" CorPirate asked. Ryan sucked in a breath. "Enough!" You interrupted, stepping in front of Ryan. CorPirate watched you in interest. "We don't have to answer your questions!" Ryan gave you a thankful look. Meanwhile CorPirate laughed again. "Ye sure have changed, Mad King." He noted. "I never saw ye as the lover type." "People change." Ryan told him. "Now what do you want?" "I think it obvious what I want, Mad King." The CorPirate said coldly. "Revenge." The man's eyes locked on you, and Ryan was back in front of you in seconds. "Leave her out of this, CorPirate." He warned. The one-eyed man smirked. "She's a mortal, isn't she?" Ryan narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Touch her and you're dead." "Of course it matters, Mad King." CorPirate continued. "She's defenseless against yer enemies. Say... me." "I made her weapons." Ryan informed the villain. "She can handle herself fine." "Would ye like to test that?" CorPirate sneered. You grabbed Ryan's arm. "Let's go." You whispered. Ryan nodded and pulled you close. CorPirate chuckled. "Running again? Ye always were a coward at heart." You felt Ryan stiffen at the insult. "Ryan..." You muttered. He sighed and shook his head. "Yer not safe, Mad King." CorPirate warned. "And neither is she." At that, Ryan teleported away, leaving the CorPirate alone with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is all of this going to go down? Will Mad King protect Y/N? Will CorPirate get his revenge? Will Y/N ever stop getting hurt? The answers to these questions and more, in the next chapter!


	9. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Ryan's assurance that the CorPirate wouldn't find you, that is exactly what happened. He leaves a note, telling Ryan to meet with him and- huh. This sure seems familiar.

    When you and Ryan appeared back at the base you hugged him tightly. "It's ok, Y/N." He murmured, stroking your hair. "I won't let him touch you." You only nodded. "Ryan?" You said after a while. "Hmm?" " _Am_ I a villain?" You asked. Ryan pulled away and looked at you. "I don't know." He admitted. "You're dating one. You've attacked superheroes. You've attempted two heists..." "So yes?" You sighed. Ryan gave you a sad smile. "Maybe... But hey, you're the sweetest villain I've ever met." He kissed you lovingly, then laid his forehead on yours. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I won't let that maniac hurt you." You smiled. "I know."

 

    Although he was confident in your ability to defend yourself, Ryan wanted you to lay low for a little while. You couldn't argue; the CorPirate scared you.

    Ryan thought the base was the safest place for you. He said it was hidden well, and even the Lads weren't able to find it.  

    But the CorPirate is persistent.

 

   Two days later you were watching television in the living room when you heard a giant crash. You screamed in surprise and jumped off the couch. You heard footsteps approach. You looked for your gloves; but they were in your room. Before you could move you heard a chuckle. "Hello, lass." You paled and turned to the voice. Sure enough, it was the CorPirate. "I've been lookin' fer ye." He smirked at you as he approached. You backed away from him until you hit a wall. You had to think of something, although you knew there was no getting out of this. Your mind raced as you thought of anything you could do. Then you remembered something from way back then. 

   You took off your bracelet and threw it on the floor.

   The CorPirate didn't seem to notice or find it suspicious, as he just kept walking towards you. As one final act of defiance you tried to run past the man. He only laughed and grabbed you by the waist, and you realized what his super power was; super strength. He was stronger than Mogar, and his grip left you very little wiggle room. "Where do ye think yer goin' lass?" He chuckled. "Let me go!" You demanded. You struggled against him, but it was no use. "Easy now, lass." CorPirate warned, tightening his hold on you. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." He placed one of his hands over your mouth and dragged you out of your base.

 

   Ryan was just about to fight the Lads when the alarm went off.

   He had been robbing a store for basic materials when the heroes arrived. "Mad King!" X-Ray exclaimed. Ryan turned to them with a smirk. "Hello, Lads. It's been a while." "Is Y/N alright?!" Vav demanded. Mad King nodded. "She's fine." The Lads breathed a sigh of relief. "I had the arrow and chemical removed in time. It just took her a while to recover." "Where is she now?" X-Ray questioned. "At our base, resting. Now are we going to talk or fight?" Just as Mogar was getting ready to attack him, however, the alarm in Ryan's crown went off, startling everyone. "What the fuck!?" X-Ray exclaimed. Ryan only blinked as he turned the alarm off, trying to remember what it was for. He gasped. "Y/N." He muttered. "What about her?" Mogar asked. "She might be in danger..." Ryan turned to the Lads. "I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule our fight." Then he teleported away.

   Ryan was worried as to why you would take the bracelet off; it had saved you twice. But when he reappeared in the base, he understood. The front door had been knocked down, and he found your bracelet in the corner of the room. He knew who had taken you before he found the note.

 

_To the Mad King,_

_I told ye she wasn't safe. Now I don't want to_ _hurt this poor lass, but if ye don't surrender,_ _I'll be forced to kill 'er. Come to the roof of the_ _skyscraper tomorrow at noon._

_CorPirate_

This was irony at it's finest.

 

     "I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule our fight." "Wait!" But X-Ray was too late; Mad King had teleported away. "Y/N's in danger?" Vav asked worriedly. "He said she might be." Mogar told him. "Well he'll protect her, right?" Vav questioned. "He does love her." "I don't know. I just hope she's safe." Mogar sighed. Before they could leave, however, Mad King returned. They looked at him curiously. "Why are you back?" X-Ray asked. Mad King walked to the green hero and gave him a note. When he read it, his eyes widened. "The CorPirate took Y/N?!" He exclaimed. The other two Lads gasped. Mad King nodded. "Yes." He confirmed. "He wants revenge for how I left him all that time ago." The villain sighed. "I can't take him on my own." He admitted. "I need your help." The Lads stared at him in surprise for a while. Suddenly X-Ray burst out laughing. Mad King crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Let me get this straight..." The green hero snickered. "The great Mad King can't beat a man Vav and I took by ourselves,  _and_ he's asking for the help of his arch-nemesis?" Mad King sighed. "Yes." He mumbled. X-Ray fell on the floor laughing. "Oh my God, this is the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Mogar smirked and Vav snickered. Mad King groaned. "Are you going to help me or not?" He snapped. "This is Y/N we're talking about." X-Ray immediately stopped laughing and stood up. He looked at Mad King seriously. "Yeah. We'll help." He told him. Mad King's face lit up. "But by no means does this make us friends or allies." The green hero warned. Mad King rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

 

   The CorPirate opened a door and shoved you in, and you stumbled and fell. He closed the door before grabbing you roughly by the arm and leading you to a room. He shoved you again, and you fell. He took something from the dresser and grabbed you again. He yanked your arms behind your back and tied your hands together. "Maybe after a while, if ye behave, I'll untie ye." The CorPirate chuckled. You glared at him. "Fuck you." You spat. The CorPirate laughed and slapped you, knocking you onto your knees. He grabbed you by your hair and yanked you to your feet. You yelped in pain. "Ye see, that ain't gonna fly 'ere, lass." He hissed, releasing your hair. "Ye 're gonna listen to me and do what I say. Got it?" Despite the sting on your cheek, you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of you giving in. "Go to hell." You retorted. CorPirate smirked and slapped you again, even harder this time. "I was hoping ye would be a fighter." He snickered. "It's much more fun when they resist." He crouched down to your level and smirked. "Let's see how long ye can keep that spirit, eh?" He pulled you to your feet again and pushed you onto the bed behind you. "Get some sleep, lass." CorPirate told you. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." He smirked at you again before leaving, closing the door and engulfing you in darkness. You curled into a ball and silently cried yourself to sleep.

 

   "So he wants you to meet him on the skyscraper?" X-Ray asked as the temporary allies walked down the street. "Yes." Mad King confirmed. "I don't know why, though. He has to have a reason." Vav sighed. "I can't believe Y/N got kidnapped... Again!" Mad King grimaced. "Yeah. And for the same reason." Vav gave the man a sympathetic look. "You really love her, don't you?" "Yes." Mad King said firmly. "I love her more than anything... I'd do anything for her..." Vav played a hand on his shoulder, and the distressed man looked up at him. "We care for her to. We want her back as much as you do." The hero bit his lip. "And... Although I still don't approve of her dating you..." Vav smiled at the Mad King. "I think she'll be in better hands with you then if she was with us. And she'll be happier." Mad King smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Vav." He laughed. "I never thought I would say those words." Vav chuckled. "This is all unexpected." There was silence for a while. "We need to come up with a plan." Mad King said finally. The Lads nodded. "Stay here. I need to grab some things from my base." And he was gone.

   "I meant that, you know." Vav said to his friends. "We might be the strongest heroes in the city, but we can't protect her  _and_ save the day." But she's gotten hurt more times with him then she did with us." X-Ray pointed out. "The arrow was my fault." Vav reminded him. "And he took care of her the moment she was shot. He killed the robber that hurt her, and he set aside his pride to ask us to help find her." X-Ray sighed. "Yeah. You're right." Vav gave him a small smile. "We don't have to like it. But she obviously does." X-Ray sighed again, but smiled softly. "And... That's all that matters. Even if we do have to fight her now."

   When Mad King reappeared, he was holding a gold bracelet and the gloves he had made you. "I need to return these to her." He explained. The Lads nodded. "So what's the plan?"

 

   It was almost noon the next day, and the party was on their way to the skyscraper.

   "Let's go over the plan one more time." Vav said. "Mad King goes in, starts the meeting and distracts the CorPirate, and after three minutes have past, we burst in, take him by surprise, and save Y/N. Sound like a plan?" The others nodded. "Good luck, Mad King." Vav said. Ryan said nothing, just walked inside.

   Three minutes later, Vav nodded and the Lads ran inside. But it was completely dark. "What the-" X-Ray was cut off by a blunt object hitting him over the head. "X-Ray!" Vav exclaimed. "Are you-" The same happened to Vav, leaving Mogar alone. His heightened senses meant he could see in the dark, so he grabbed his sword and spun around, searching for the attacker. "Show yourself!" He growled. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and spun around. "Face me, coward!" He challenged. "As tempting as that offer be..." A voice sneered. Someone grabbed Mogar's arm and pried his sword from his fingers. "I'll have to stick to the original plan." Mogar's eyes widened as he was hit with the bottom of his own sword. Te attacker chuckled as the vigilante fell to the ground. "Nice try, Mad King." He laughed. "But I always get me way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within two days?! What is this madness!? Is the world ending!? Nah, my schedule is just finally on my side. Hope you enjoyed! We are actually nearing the end! The next chapter is the last chapter, followed by a short epilogue. I hope you're as excited as I am!


	10. The Crown's On the Other Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're reunited with the Lads and Ryan, but all is not good. The CorPirate's plan is moments from being set into motion, and your friends are the key ingredients. It's up to you, a mortal, to stop the CorPirate and save your friends.  
> And your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in three days? The fanfiction gods are on my side! Hope you enjoy the last chapter of "It Started With a Ransom" (not counting the short Epilogue)

   When you woke up, you felt you were no longer on the bed. You blinked open your eyes, then widened them as you saw you were on a roof.

   You also saw X-Ray, Vav, and Mogar in a cage in front of you, unconscious. "X-Ray?" You called. "Vav? Mogar?" X-Ray lifted his head up weakly. When he saw you he scrambled to his feet. "Y/N!" He exclaimed. The other Lads opened their eyes at your name. They got to their feet as well. "Y/N! Are you alright?!" Vav asked. You pulled yourself to your knees and nodded. "Yeah. What are you doing here? Where are we?" "Mad King told us CorPirate had taken you." Mogar explained. "He wanted to meet him on the skyscraper at noon today. I guess that's where we are." Your eyes widened. "Ryan!?" You exclaimed. "Where is he?!" "I don't know..." Mogar admitted. "He was with us..." Suddenly a whirring sound started up. The group turned their heads to the noise. "Holy shit." You muttered.

   There was a tall tower on the middle of the roof. Sticking out of the top of the tower was an antenna; on top of it was a pulsating jewel. Wires were coming out from the left, right, and bottom of the jewel. The left wire led to the cage the Lads were in, the wire on the bottom led to an empty box, and the wire on the right led to-

   "Ryan!" You exclaimed. Sitting in a chair with his wrists and forehead strapped, was Ryan. The wire wrapped around all three of his shackles. 

   "Ryan!" You called again. The trapped man raised his head weakly. When he saw you his eyes widened. He tried to run to you, but his shackles kept him still. "What the hell!?" Ryan exclaimed. "Ryan, are you ok?" You asked. He turned to you and gave you a weak smile. "As ok as I can be. What the fuck is going on?" "I'm glad ye asked that, Mad King." A familiar voice chuckled. You turned your head to the door that leads to the building, and you saw the CorPirate smirking at you. "I've managed to build our ray. Ye know, the one we  _was_ workin' on before ye betrayed me?" Ryan rolled his eyes. CorPirate laughed. "I think I've built it even better." He walked over to the base of the tower and threw down an assortment of items; including Mogar's sword, your bracelet, Ryan's crown, and your gloves. He then walked over to the Lads and attached a wire to the base of the cage, near the wire that led to the jewel. He walked it over to the empty box and connected it. "You need an atomic battery, CorPirate! And we could never find one!" Ryan snapped. CorPirate only smirked. "Aye, but I found a replacement." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?" CorPiate reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cube. It was the cube Ryan had made to steal the Lads' powers. The CorPirate placed the cube inside the box. The Lads started screaming. "This device ye made allows me to not only power the ray, but store the Lads' powers. And once I connect the top wire to the box, it will transfer waves across the city, leavin' all supers powerless!" "Including you!" Ryan reminded him as he glanced at the Lads, who were now on the floor of the cage in pain. "Not anymore, Mad King, thanks to the bracelet ye gave yer girl. I only needed to make a few adjustments to make it fit my needs." CorPirate reached into the pile of items and pulled out your bracelet, then slipped it on. "Ok, but why am I in this chair?" Ryan asked. CorPirate smirked. "That be me favorite addition. The wire attached to yer bonds 're transmitting yer power to me tower. When I activate it,  _everyone_ will be under me control, because no one has powers!" He laughed evilly. "You sick bastard!" You spat. CorPirate turned to you with a smirk on his face. "Don't think I've forgotten about ye, lass." You paled. "Wh-what do you mean?" You stammered. "Ye'll be under me control as well, seein' as yer a mortal and all. But I've got special plans fer ye. Yer gonna be me first mate. Yer brave, fierce, and 'cordin' to Mad King, ye can use yer weapons well. I could use someone like that on me crew." "Leave her alone!" Ryan screamed, pulling at his restraints. "Calm down, I'm not harming 'er." CorPirate retorted. You pulled yourself to your feet. CorPirate noticed and smirked. "What are ye gonna do, lass?" He teased. You looked to Ryan for advice, but he shook his head the best he could. "The chair's made of power restricting metal." He told you. "I can't even read your mind." CorPirate laughed. "Aye, I've thought of that." He smirked at you. "Yer on yer own, lass." You bit your lip and turned to the Lads, who had passed out from pain.

   You  _were_ on your own.

   And you couldn't do this.

   You lowered your head and began to tear up. "I'm sorry, Ryan." You whispered. "I can't do anything." Ryan sighed. "It's ok. I love you, Y/N." He told you with a sad smile. "I love you, too." You replied, crying. CorPirate smirked and grabbed the top and right wires. "How sweet." He chuckled. "Goodbye, Mad King." The CorPiate connected the wires to the box, and Ryan started screaming. "Ryan!" You exclaimed. You ran toward the Mad King, but as the tower began to generate waves, you fell to the ground. CorPirate laughed darkly and walked over to you. He crouched down and untied you. "How ye fellin', lass? Evil?" He smirked. But as you stood, you realized you weren't under his control. "No." You replied. His eyes widened. "What!?" You stood and backed away from him. "I said no. I'm not under your control." You ran around the CorPirate, just out of his reach, towards your gloves. You picked them up and slipped them on. CorPirate growled. "What be the meaning of this?!" You shrugged. "I don't know." You smirked and held your right hand in front of your chest, then activated the shield. "But I'm not complaining." You thrust your left hand out, shooting a fireball at the CorPirate. The man grabbed an iron sword from a sheath on his side and blocked it, knocking it back at you. You raised your shield to your face as your own fireball hit it, bursting into flames. With your shield still raised, you walked closed to the CorPirate. "Yer very brave, lass." He sneered. "'Tis a shame that'll all have to go to waste." "Speak for yourself, CorPirate." You retorted. He laughed and threw his sword at you. You hid behind your shield, and the sword bounced off and clattered harmlessly onto the floor. With his weapon down you thrust your left hand out again, sending another fireball at him. CorPirate rolled out of the way, but you shot another at him, and another, and another. You walked close to him befor thrusting out your left hand, palm out, spitting out a spray of flames. They hit CorPirate, and he cried out in pain. "Ah, ye little wench!" He hissed. He looked down at his arms and growled; There were burns all over both of them. "Ye damn harlot! Ye'll be walkin' the plank fer this!" He ran towards you and slammed into your shield. His strength threw you off balance, and you fell on your ass. The shield went down when you tried to catch yourself. CorPirate took this opportunity to grab you by the shirt and pulled you close to his face. "Ye fight well, wench." He sneered. He started dragging you to the edge of the building. "But it all ends here." He lifted you over the edge. "Any last words?" He asked with a smirk. You returned the smirk, and his faltered. "Just four." You replied. "Fire in the hole!" You thrust your left hand out, palm out, right in front of CorPirate's face. He screamed as the flames hit his face and dropped you. As you fell you grabbed the edge of the building and held on tightly. As CorPirate held his face, you pulled yourself up and ran to Ryan. He had passed out, his head fallen foreword. You unshackled his forehead, and his head lolled to the side. "Hang on, Ryan." You whispered as you unshackled his hands. You pulled him off the chair; but the waves continued to pulsate from the tower. "What? He's off the chair!" You exclaimed. CorPirate laughed darkly. "Ye naive scrumpt. His power's been absorbed by the 'battery'." He turned to you with a sick smile, his eyepatch burned off, revealing an empty eye socket. His whole face was scorched and burned. You flinched away. "Ye caused this, ye wench." He growled. "And there still be nothin' ye can do!" You narrowed your eyes before running to the box with the cube inside. You reached into the box to grab the cube, but CorPirate hit you in the back of the head with his sword handle. You crumpled to the ground, then was picked up by the shirt again. "Yer on me last  nerve, lass." He snarled. He threw you to the side, and you slid a few feet before the edge. Before you could stand, a foot was on your stomach. CorPirate reached down to your hands and pulled your gloves off. As you reached for them, he threw them over the edge. "No!" You exclaimed. CorPirate chuckled. "Not much of a threat now, are ye, lass?" You glared at him. "Fuck you." He barked out a laugh. "Keepin' that spirit 'til the end, eh, lass?" He kicked you, knocking the breath out of your lungs and knocking you closer to the edge. He crouched over you, smirking. "I can respect that." You spat at him, and he chuckled. "Goodbye, lass." You closed your eyes and waited for the kick to end it all. But all you heard was an 'oof', then a scream. You opened your eyes to see Ryan crouching beside you. "Ryan?" You whispered. "It's ok, Y/N. I'm here." Ryan said weakly. "But… You should be under his control! You have no powers!" You exclaimed. Ryan chuckled and helped you stand. "I could say the same to you." He replied hoarsely. You wrapped your arms around him tightly. "I was so scared." You whispered. "But you did it. All on your own." Ryan soothed. He pulled you close to him and pressed his lips on yours. "But I was scared to." He admitted between kisses. "Mostly for you. But I knew you could do it. I love you." You replied with a kiss. "Don't ever leave me alone like that again." You demanded. "I love you, too." Ryan held you as close to him as he could, you resting your forehead on his. "We should probably save the Lads, shouldn't we?" Ryan muttered. You chuckled. "Yeah." The two of you pulled away, his hand in yours, and walked to the cube. You reached in and pulled it out, and the waves stopped. "How do I release your powers?" You asked. "Just break it." Ryan told you. You nodded, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. White beams shot out from the broken device. One went into Vav, X-Ray, Mogar, and Ryan. When the beam went through him, Ryan fell to the ground. "Ryan!" You exclaimed worriedly. "I'm ok." He replied weakly. You sighed in relief and helped him stand up. "Are your powers back?" You asked. Ryan nodded. "Yes." He said. "I can feel them." A moan brought the two of you back to reality. You walked over to the cage and opened it; thankfully it was unlocked. You grabbed X-Ray by the arms and pulled him out, while Ryan threw Vav and Mogar over his shoulder. "Where can we take them?" Ryan asked. "We can drop them off at Hilda's lab." You suggested. He nodded. "Alright." He grabbed your arm before teleporting.

 

   A few days later things had returned to normal; Ryan finally returned to his experiments, the Lads went back to being his enemy, and you finally completed a heist. Although they were enemies, the Lads and the Royal Duo -the name you and Ryan had been given-  have a strange relationship. The fights are less dramatic, they don't try to hurt each other as much, and they are overall more friendly.

    X-Ray got over you. He actually began to date Hilda. And everyone -even him- finally approved of you and Ryan dating. They all agreed he would protect you, no matter what.

    Ryan made you new gloves just like the old ones, along with another tracker bracelet. Everyone was happy. 

 

   And it all began with a ransom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! All's happily ever after! You've won, and you get to spend time with both Ryan and the Lads. Life is good!  
> ....  
> Yeah we both know this isn't gonna last long.  
> Upcoming is the Epilogue, the VERY end.  
> Hope you enjoyed. ^_^


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours after the fight, Ryan checks behind the skyscraper where CorPirate had fallen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. After all the drama, all the fluff, and all the love, it's finally done. This extremely short chapter is just to give you a teaser of what is to come. ;)

   Ryan walked around to the back of the skyscraper. This was a few hours after the fight, and he wanted to clean up the mess.

   He walked to where the CorPirate had fallen and froze. There was a large blood spot, but other than that, there was nothing there; no gloves, no bracelet, no CorPirate. On closer inspection, Ryan found a note on the side of the building. He picked it up and read it.

 

_Ye know what they say;_

_There always be a second act._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN!  
> So if you caught what I'm implying, there will be a sequel; It Started With a Proposal. (If you know what that means! ;) )  
> ((However it might be a while, so don't expect it right away. I hope you enjoyed though! ^_^))  
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought! I can always use the constructive criticism!


End file.
